Inquisitor Nyah
by Ikasury
Summary: Due to a miscommunication, Rex and company don't go to save Nia from the battle cruiser in Torigoth. Annoyed that her initial plan failed to even pique the Aegis Driver's interest, Morag now has to figure out what to do with this Ex-member of Torna and her Blade... (AU-what if? scenario diverging from initial run in Torigoth)
1. This is the Situation

**A/N:** hello peeps!

well this is a ridiculous side story that literally came about because when i asked for a ship name for these two, xinfo threw 'Inquisitor Nyah' at me, as a joke... and well my brain ran with the idea XD

was intended to be a 'short' celebratory piece for completing my first '100 days' challenge... and wound up being 40k and a month later :P

i'm just gonna throw it all up here like i did over on AO3 but please, feel free to comment on any of the chaps if you'd like! criticism helps! :D

ENJOY!

* * *

"Wait-what?" Rex balked at the rumor he'd just heard from the Nopon information dealer.

"Heard just what said," the little yellow Nopon flapped their wings, "Gormotti Driver caught by Ardainians executed." They held up their ear-wing as if saying a secret, "My advice friends should skip town. Ardainians on hunt for anyone related to incident. Likely execute you!"

"But-that-they can't just…" the boy's eyes were wide, unable to comprehend.

"Rex," the red themed female Blade next to him in the Gormotti hood pulled on his arm, tugging Rex out of the alleyway, "We need to go." Pyra didn't want to think about what this meant, what happened to their short-time companion, but they needed to be practical. "You promised we'd go to the World Tree together," her grip tightened on his arm, red eyes showing a level of concern and sorrow she didn't want to fully express.

"But-!" Rex's light eyes crinkled at the edges. He'd never thought… never dreamed that someone he knew-just met! Who'd helped him out would… would be…

"Rex-Rex should go!" Tora flapped his ear-wings, "Let's head to titan Bum-Bum to see Unclepon Umon, we can get boat away from Gormott!" the Nopon Engineer was grateful to his new Driver friend for not only believing in him but also getting him the parts he needed to complete his life's work. While he was sad their friend was gone, he didn't want to see them stuck in a similar situation.

Looking at his friends, Rex nodded, sighing with a heavy heart, "Yea… let's go."

There was nothing left for them here, no reason to stay any longer.

* * *

Sitting on the metal floor of the brig on the Ardainian Battle-Cruiser reminded Nia of the last time she was in prison.

- _Last time Jin showed up and saved me…_ \- her clawed fingers fiddled with the knees of her jumper, remembering the stoic white swordsman appearing out of nowhere, opening her cell door and offering her a chance to leave. To save her from what awaited her in Indol.

But that wasn't going to happen here… not now.

- _I messed up…_ \- she had betrayed Torna… all for some stupid kid… a stupid innocent idiot of a boy they'd tricked from the beginning, trying to get the Aegis. Looking back she had thought they'd only have the kid open the door, she wasn't particularly familiar with this kind of locking mechanism and didn't really understand all the complexities of what was required, all she knew was they needed a Leftherian to open some door to get some crazy-strong Blade.

The Legendary Aegis.

Scoffing, she couldn't help but think on how much of a joke that all was. Hindsight was a bitch.

Pyra wasn't that different from a normal Blade. Sure, she seemed to 'know' more than a normal newly-awoken Blade and had some interesting powers, but nothing really all that amazing. Her and Dromarch were still doing most of the heavy lifting as they made their way up from Gormott's belly to Torigoth. Then again she _was_ an experienced Driver, Rex still had no clue what he was doing.

Part of her hoped they got away safely. Another part didn't care. Just another in a long line of bad decisions and short meetings in her life that ultimately screwed her over.

- _Da. Torna. Rex. What's next, ey?_ \- her gold eyes glared at the heavy metal door, almost expecting it to open and a contingent of Ardainian soldiers to step in and drag her out… probably drop her off at Indol where she could be 'cleansed' and then it'd just all be over. No more worrying. No more caring.

"Jin…" her cream colored grey Gormotti ears just lowered as she stared at the floor and fiddled with the fabric of her jumper.

* * *

Morag stood on the bridge of the Ardainian Battle-Cruiser, a sour look on her face as she watched the nighttime shifts of the cloud sea.

Two days. Two goddamn days she had waited longer than necessary and not a single sign of the boy Driver and female Blade Brighid had described.

It irritated her to no end that they hadn't taken the bait. She had hoped, _planned_ that the boy would be reckless and care at least _enough_ about his supposed comrade to try and attempt a rescue of her. Morag had left enough information amongst the lower ranks and the citizens of Torigoth that they'd caught a 'Gormotti Driver and were going to execute her in three days', five bloody days later and the boy never showed up! She didn't know if he somehow anticipated her trap or was that callous.

It annoyed her. Brighid had said the boy attempted to rescue the Gormotti Driver when she was fighting them, only escaping when it was obvious they had no chance, but Brighid said it was clear they would have tried if they could or were given another opportunity. Apparently he didn't and part of Morag wanted to know why.

Why would someone abandon their comrade like that? Were Torna and that boy that heartless?

It put Morag in a foul mood, not only because she failed to capture the Aegis and its Driver, but because of this whole ploy she didn't have a chance to deal with the problem she'd come to Torigoth for in the first place. - _Work for another day, clearly…_ -

She opened her eyes and tried, _tried_ to take some solace in the fact they had managed to capture at least ONE criminal on this trip.

Even that left a sour taste in her mouth.

"Special Inquisitor Morag!" a masked Ardainian soldier stood in a perfect salute at her side.

"What is it?" her voice was crisp and she tried to keep the irritation she felt at the situation dropped in her lap out of it.

The man seemed to shake, clearly she wasn't as good at this as she'd thought, "It's about the prisoners," he finally lowered his hand, standing at attention, "The Captain says we can make a detour to Indol but the decision needs to be made quickly if we're going to change course."

Light brown eyes finally flicked towards the grunt behind her visor. Mor Ardain and Indol were on politically good terms, technically Indol was on 'good terms' with every other nation as they were the ones that controlled everything that dealt with Drivers and Blades. She knew very well why the captain would suggest they stop by Indol thanks to their captive. If they stripped her of her Blade she would be less of a threat and the Empire, hopefully, would gain another unique Blade.

It made the taste in her mouth turn almost rotten.

"I will speak to the Torna Driver first," making a perfect about-face, she moved towards the exit of the bridge, not caring for the messenger.

She may hate Torna for what it has done, for the Ardainian lives lost to them… but stripping one of their Drivers, no an _Ex-_ Torna Driver of her Blade just didn't feel right. By standard procedure it was the most pertinent thing to do, disarming an enemy so they couldn't fight, but even then… it just didn't feel right.

She would speak with the _Ex_ -Torna Driver one last time, remind herself why this was necessary. Then maybe this disgusted and irritated feeling she had would go away.

* * *

When the door opens to her cell, Nia was ashamed to admit she hoped it was Jin come to save her. - _Yea right, there'd be more screams then…_ \- the leader of Torna would have wasted this place if he had come… but it wouldn't have been for her.

Listlessly she stared as the Special Inquisitor stepped into her small cell, closing the heavy metal door behind her and pulled the only chair in the room over and sat pristinely in front of Nia.

That caused a Gormotti ear and brow to quirk, "What's this?" she leaned over both ways, making a show of looking at the door, "All alone with lil' ol' me? Didn't even bring yer fancy Blade this time?"

"Brighid is outside along with a contingent of Ardainian soldiers," was the cool, crisp response. Morag had her arms crossed, hoping to look intimidating. When all the Gormotti Driver did was lower her ears and look away in a submissive way sitting on the floor she almost felt she'd overdone it, "How have you been since our last meeting?"

"Keh," the Gormotti Driver snorted, still not looking at her, "That why you come here? Come to check up on me, ey?" a short, sharp glance with those gold eyes before they were on the wall again, "Can't say I'm much complainin', bit nicer cell-wise compared to the other places I been held up in, yea."

A trim black brow rose behind the Inquisitor's visor, "A repeat offender?" a small smirk picked at the edge of her lips, "Why am I not surprised?"

Again that scowl on the woman's white marked face, "Kind of comes with the territory an' all, yea? I'm just a ruffian terrorist after all." Her words were meant to be scathing but the frown on her face spoke of something else.

Morag just stared at her a long minute, trying to organize her own thoughts and assess this woman better, "Do you know what awaits you in Mor Ardain?"

"Keh," another scoff as she looked to the side, "What, I'll get put in a smaller cage?" a shrug, "One prison's the same as any other…"

"You will be tried for Torna's crimes. You could be executed." Morag spoke flatly, simply stating the truth, watching her reaction. The Gormotti Driver's face didn't change, "Your Blade will be removed, taken to Indol for cleansing…"

Gold eyes glared at her with a fire she hadn't seen before.

It seemed there was _one_ thing this Driver cared about. "Did I strike a nerve?"

"You leave him out of this, hear me!" Nia growled, facing the woman dead on, "You can do whatever you want with me; poke me, prod me, torture me for all I care, hell I'd be surprised if you _could_ manage a way to kill me! But you leave Dromarch out of this! He ain't done nothing!"

That slim black brow rose again, noticing her choice of words, "If you're executed he will return to his core crystal and be sent to Indol anyway, why bother with idle threats?"

She growled again, gripping her ankles tightly and nearly baring her fangs at Morag, "Like I said! I'd be surprised if you lot managed a way to off me, but if that happens," a clawed hand defiantly pointed at the Ardainian woman in front of her, "Then you take his core crystal hear me? None of this 'cleansing' in Indol nonsense, you take him and watch him, yea?"

Morag was honestly surprised by this response, even more so about the conviction in the woman's eyes. She needed to prod this a bit more, "You would be fine with that? Dying and your Blade taken by your enemy?"

An odd snort from the Gormotti woman as she looked away, "Ey, if someone was gonna steal him off me, best you, right?" those gold eyes slyly shifted to Morag a moment, "Yer real important in Mor Ardain, yea? no one would question you not sending your new Blade off to Indol, right?"

The Special Inquisitor had really nothing to say to that. Her own Blade, Brighid, and her brother's, Aegaeon, were family heirlooms of the Imperial family of Mor Ardain. Their core crystals weren't given over to Indol to 'cleanse' simply handed to the next in line. By all rights she had nothing to say to oppose the woman's claims or assumptions.

She was certainly audacious, it brought that small smirk back to Morag's lips, "You are certainly a strange person…"

"Nia," she said flatly, ear flicking in clear annoyance, "In case you'd forgotten, Special Inquisitor."

That smirk got a bit bigger, "Can't say I would forget someone as memorable as you," there was something soft in her light brown gaze, something that certainly shouldn't have been there.

"Tch, yea, whatever…" Nia just mumbled, her eyes deadening as she looked to the ground. Torna forgot her, Jin forgot her, hell even Rex and Pyra forgot her… why should she care what this Ardainian thought.

Idly one of Morag's gloved fingers tapped under her elbow. A rather crazy idea forming in her mind. "It would be a waste for someone as capable as you to simply be executed for the crimes of an organization you no longer work for…"

"Ey?" a cream colored grey brow rose, Nia's gold eyes turning to the woman. She couldn't possibly be suggesting…

The look that passed the Ardainian woman's pale face was oddly smug, "And you are a strong Driver, from what Brighid can attest." Casually she waved her hand, "It would be a waste to simply have you locked up in prison."

Nia just snorts, "Tch, yea, what, you want to have me follow your around on a leash or something, ey? Be a pet?"

The Special Inquisitor just smirks smugly, "That's an option." When the Gormotti woman just growls as a response, Morag tones down her smug grin, getting serious about the situation in front of them, "Truthfully, I doubt Torna would appreciate a former member abandoning them, meaning they may send someone after you…" light brown eyes stare directly into the woman's gold ones, hoping she understood what this all meant, "Anywhere you are, there is a chance they will show up, and I'd rather not have anyone else in danger, so it would be best I keep an eye on you…"

"What are you saying?" Nia gave her a skeptical look. She didn't believe for a second this Ardainian really cared about _her_ or her safety. - _What's your angle?_ -

"I'm offering you a chance to avoid prison," Morag states as plainly as she can. Already she could see the obvious skepticism in the Gormotti woman's eyes. From what she could tell and had seen, Nia wasn't stupid but very cautious. "You will work for me, you will tell me whatever information you have about Torna and the Aegis, and I will protect you from any retaliation."

Nia just snorts, rolling her eyes, "Yea, how? Just gonna keep me around?" gold eyes glare scathingly at the Ardainian, "I was joking about the pet bit, yea."

A smooth, if still extremely smug smirk passes Morag's lips as she links her fingers in her lap, "How does 'Junior Inquisitor' sound?"

"Wait-what?!" Nia almost shouts in surprise. This woman couldn't be serious! She was bloody mad if she was saying something like that!

That smug look didn't leave the cunning Inquisitor's face, "It's as I said. I would give you the title of 'Junior Inquisitor' making you effectively my assistant." She waved her hand, almost theatrically, "That would mean not only would you be under my orders but you would be trapped within my purview," another smug look at the Gormotti prisoner, "Essentially within easy reach at all times; I could get whatever information from you as I needed, and should any Torna members or even the Aegis come and attack you as retaliation for your services to the Empire, I would be there to protect you from such threats."

A scowl crossed the Gormotti woman's face as she just crossed her arms, eyes in narrow slits glaring at the madwoman in front of her, "You make it sound like I can't take care of myself, ey?"

A black brow rose as Morag simply waved her hand, gesturing to their current predicament.

Nia really wanted to slap that smug look off the woman's face, "Tch!" instead she just looked away, angry at herself for walking right into that one, "Fine!" gold eyes glare back at the Ardainian, "So what? I'll be like your assistant or something? Just follow you around, bark orders and do tricks for you just so you can keep an eye on me? and I gotta report to you? Do whatever work you want doin'?"

"That's basically how an assistant works," Morag gave a funny nod, cutting the theatrics to try and convince the woman of her seriousness in this matter, "You will have relative freedom, but everything you do has to come through me, understand?"

"Like I got a choice," the Gormotti woman just scoffs. A glance back up and she saw that hard to read serious face on the Special Inquisitor again… but something about it seemed… softer, than before. As far as Nia knew she was hallucinating and this was all some loneliness inspired dream, "So what then? I get a collar or something? Get a funny new uniform? Learn all my military courtesies and all that shite?"

"It would be for the best," Morag answers crisply, "You will be an informant for the Ardainian military, as long as you're useful you will have the position under my care. You would have to look the part, so a uniform would be issued along with papers, enough to hide you in plain sight…"

"Tch," she scoffed again, "Thought you wanted me in plain sight, use me as bait to lure out Torna."

An edge to Morag's lips rose, "I see you do understand your true role in all this."

Nia just rolled her neck, leaning back on the cold metal wall, "Why else would you say all this? It's not for me, not like I matter, I don't even know that much, but the way you see it if you got even the smallest chance of gettin' one'a those bigger guys, the ones really responsible for all the things Torna's done that pisses you off," she held up her hands, shrugging as if she didn't care, "Then by all means, dangle me out like a bloody grub on a wire." She dropped her hands, ears going flat as she stared at the side wall. This was no different than Torna, no different than anywhere else she'd ever been…

"I'm asking you to agree to this," there was something strange about the Special Inquisitor's voice, "I'm asking that you choose to join us and help us of your own freewill and don't force me to use you just like you claimed." Morag couldn't believe how stubborn this woman could be. Perceptive, apparently, not a fool, clearly, but damn the Architect and all above could she be stubborn and full of self-pity. - _Where is your damn pride!_ -

Gold eyes glared back sharply, "You're the one askin', yea? You got all the cards, you got all the power here?" Nia threw her hand out, "Hell if you wanted you could just strap me with some kind of control collar, send me back to them and blow me up if you damnwell wanted! Isn't that what you Ardainians do! Use those you have the power to!"

Morag's jaw visibly clinched and there was a fury in her eyes her visor did not hide. Her voice coming out very harsh and low, "You are making this very difficult."

Cream colored grey Gormotti ears dropped and Nia looked away again. She remembered the war with Mor Ardain and Gormott. She knew the kinds of tactics and things the Ardainians were capable of, seen most of them first hand. Judging by how young this woman looked there was no chance she fought there herself, likely just a kid at the time and probably groomed on Ardainian propaganda, like most of them, about how their 'claim' over Gormott was good for everyone.

Either way she was just going to be a slave for this woman or executed, so what was the point? "Either way I'm going to be bait for you, so what's it matter?"

Taking a deep breath, Morag let go of her frustration, "Agree to work for me and I won't have this ship head to Indol," she tried, she really did, to look at Nia as sincerely as she possibly could, "Agree, and you can keep your Blade."

That visibly struck a chord, immediately her gold eyes went wide and shock covered her face, "You… you mean that?"

"I am the Special Inquisitor of Mor Ardain, it would be useless for me to lie," unconsciously her hands gripped into tight fists on her knees, hoping this woman would take her offer so her conscious would no longer plague her about the lives she would be ruining otherwise. - _I do this and there's at least one life I can save here… for now._ -

A sharp determined look passed the Gormotti woman's features as she moved forward on her knees, just close enough to hold her hand out to the Special Inquisitor, looking her straight in the eye, "Deal."

Morag pushed past the lump in her throat, showing none of the worry on her features at what this would cause, as she reached out, her gloved hand meeting the Gormotti woman's clawed one, and stared directly into her hard gold eyes, "Deal."

A nod, a shake, and the deal was struck. Nia was now sworn under Morag's protection.

Come Torna or the end of the world, anyone that dared to come after this Gormotti woman would have to deal with the Special Inquisitor of Mor Ardain.

And Nia… Nia would have to learn to deal with her… and taking orders.

* * *

 **A/N:** and thus it begins~ :P

Till next -salute-waves- Sayounara, mina!

-Ikasury


	2. Just put it on

"Do I really got to wear this?" Nia gripped as she fiddled with a funny collar unceremoniously put around her neck by the damnable Jewel of the Empire.

Brighid, Morag's Blade, had come to the Gormotti woman's cell a few days after their meeting. She had informed Nia that the paperwork for her 'transfer' into 'Lady Morag's' care was filed and the Battle-Cruiser was still on course for Alba Cavanich, the capitol of Mor Ardain.

And she had come to drop off a new uniform and what clearly must have been some kind of joke…

"If I were you, I would not tamper with it too much," the smug blue flame Blade had elegantly crossed her arms, watching as Nia changed to make sure she wasn't hiding anything suspicious and to ensure she put the collar on. "There's enough ether charged crystals in that to blow your head off in case you decide to do something foolish."

Nia just flatly glared at the damnable Blade and lowered her ears, "I was joking about the collar bit."

A wry smirk played at the blue haired Blade's face, "And it is for the safety of the Ardainian soldiers on board that a dangerous terrorist not walk around without some manner of leverage to ensure her cooperation."

Those gold eyes turned spiteful, "You bastards still have Dromarch, thought that was enough."

A trim blue brow rose, "He's being released along with you."

"What?!" Nia blinked, was that true?

Brighid tilted her head, something amused coming over her features, "Lady Morag said it was part of the deal you both struck. You are to have your Blade with you at all times, partly to ensure he doesn't wonder off to spy on anything here but also so you won't be useless to your new superior."

"Fine, go back to making me hate the lot of you," Nia snorted, still fingering around the damn collar. It was just annoying, how tight it was.

"Please stop tampering with that," it almost sounded like Brighid sighed. Nia started to wonder if Morag's Blade was going to be in charge of her more than the woman herself, and if so she was beginning to wonder just how much she could get away with pissing her off.

- _I still owe you for Torigoth_ …- with a mild glare she scratched around the collar one more time, snorting, "It bloody itches," and went to put on the apparently 'required' Inquisitor's coat. Damn thing was too big for her, she was sure.

"That's just something you will have to get used to," a slight chuckle as Brighid raised her hand, "At least until we leave this ship."

"Ey?" Nia raised her brow, looking at the weird Blade, and trying to get this damn coat to sit on her frame right. It was designed for a giant!

Brighid smirked behind her hand, wondering how much she could tease this small girl, "Lady Morag assured me this measure with the bomb-collar would be temporary." Her head tilted to the other side, curious if amused, "Apparently it is not something she insisted on, but simply there for the peace of mind of those on board while you are allowed to walk around outside this cell."

A Gormotti ear flicked, curious, "You make it sound like I'm getting out of here permanently?" she folded up the sleeves of the damnable jacket, leaving it unbuttoned for now and looked at the last piece to this damn ridiculous bloody uniform: a service cap. Her ears lowered, already annoyed with the thing.

"You and your Blade will be moved to Lady Morag's room," the smirk on Brighid's face grew when the woman turned back to her surprised, "This is a ship, and accommodations are small. The captain would simply like his brig back if it is no longer necessary."

An obvious frown marred Nia's face as she grumbled a bit to herself, before just sighing and looking on the bright side, "So long as there's a corner Dromarch and I can take, that'll be enough," and with that she put on the stupid hat. It sat between her ears and she swore if she so much as twitched them it was going to fall. Annoyed she turned to her 'handler', "Well, how do I look?"

Brighid took a good long moment to fully inspect the newly conscripted, shaking her head more often than not at each piece of clothing worn wrong, but overall couldn't help but smirk, "We'll work on it."

Nia just growled, grabbing her old clothes and bunching them up under one arm. For now this was all she had, and like hell she was going to be wearing this damn uniform all the bloody time.

Following Brighid out she never looked back at the damn cell.

* * *

Walking around the ship following Brighid was strange…

"Is… is that the Special Inquisitor?"

"She looks kind of short…"

"No, that's a new Gormotti recruit! That's why we stopped by Torigoth!"

"You're joking, the only thing we picked up there was a terrorist!"

Apparently the outfit Nia was given must have been one of Morag's, at least the coat clearly was. The soldiers would spot Brighid, take one look at her, and pop nervous salutes, even start trembling when she passed them by and didn't so much as nod to them. It was somewhat unnerving.

Some of the crew did not know she wasn't their precious 'Inquisitor' and just seeing the jacket and mistaking her for the woman, even though she wasn't an Ardainian and clearly too damn short to be wearing this jacket properly!

" 'Ere I used to be scared of the bloody Ardainian military," Nia griped as they passed by a particularly chatty bunch that all stopped midsentence to salute her. She gave them a small salute back, not sure if she pitied them or just didn't believe that actually worked, "Now I realize the lot of you are a buncha bloody idiots."

"You will get used to it," there was funny smile on the tall blue flame Blade's face. "The Special Inquisitor is a special rank that works directly for the Emperor. It gives Lady Morag the power to commandeer any military assets she needs to complete a mission as well as unilateral authority over enlisted soldiers and most junior officers in her purview." Brighid chuckled, "The only people she can't bully with her authority are generals, the Grand Marshal, and generally captains of their own ships. They are required to give her aid when requested, but they can override her command if it threatens their ship or mission."

"This all sounds bloody complicated," Nia put her hands in the oversized jacket pockets, slouching slightly, "What's it got to do with me and these idjits not recognizing I'm the bloody terrorist they just picked up!"

"Their orders are to leave you be… and respect the Special Inquisitor's rank and insignia," a blue gloved hand pointed to the metal pieces on the collar, denoting the Inquisitor's rank. She took a step back as Nia tried to get a good look at the insignia she was pointing at, and while the Gormotti woman was distracted Brighid smacked her in the back, forcing her to jump, "Don't slouch."

Gold eyes glared at the tall Blade, "Ey! What was that for?!"

Brighid looked down at the small girl with her oddly closed eyes, "If you are going to represent Lady Morag, you should act the part."

"Represent her?" Nia's ears twitched and the damn service cap nearly fell off, forcing her to scramble to catch it. This and Brighid's whole demeanor made her growl, "I haven't even started tellin' her what she wants!"

Somehow the blue flame Blade's look became flatter, "You started the moment you put on that uniform." It was clear that statement made Nia uncomfortable as her Gormotti ears went back and stared at Brighid like she was crazy. A slight, almost sinister, smirk appeared on the keen-eyed Blade, "Now try to stand up straight and walk properly, otherwise I will be forced to correct any errors."

Nia decided she did not like Brighid. - _This woman is bloody scary!_ \- but she tried to stand a bit straighter, even if it felt uncomfortable, and every step she took was oddly stiff. She told herself it was so she didn't get hit again but really it was because the Jewel of the Empire was downright terrifying!

They walked along in relative silence, perhaps a bit slower since Nia was _trying_ to walk properly according to Brighid. They made it past the medical center, turning towards a dead-end hall when a frustratingly familiar voice called out to them.

"Ah, Brighid, you're right on time," The Special Inquisitor was standing by one of the cells, two other faceless guards flanking her.

It was weird to Nia to see the woman look so… comfortable, as she lightly smiled at her Blade, before lowering her gaze to the Gormotti terrorist.

Light brown eyes blinked.

Gold eyes narrowed as Nia's ears went back enough to show her annoyance but not enough to drop the stupid hat again.

There was that bloody smug smirk, "That looks good on you."

"Tch," Nia looked away, trying not to react too openly or suffer the wrath of Brighid, "Yea, well…" she held up her hand, showing how much she had to roll up the sleeves, and looking down at the stupid jacket, "Think I need a better fit, this don't quite show off my nice girlish figure, ey?"

For a moment Morag seemed to blink before coughing into her hand, "We will see about getting you an appropriate uniform from the Quartermaster in Mor Ardain when we get there…"

"And this?" Nia was going to ignore the odd reaction from her captor for the moment as she pointed, quite irritated, at the damn bomb collar, "Thought I made it clear I was just joking about the pet bit, yea."

Again that odd blink from the Inquisitor, and if Nia wasn't going completely mad, it looked like a bit of color reached her cheeks. "A temporary precaution, I assure you." Again that avoiding cough, "Now, onto the business at hand," with a swift glance she looked towards the two guards behind her.

They both popped to nervously, saluting, before one moved to use a key on the door while the other moved the large wheel on the front. The massive steel door groaned as its locking mechanisms came undone before being pulled open by the two guards.

Behind the door, sitting quite calmly, was a big white tiger with armor and kind blue eyes. He tilted his head, smiling as he waved his tail, "Ah, Lady Morag, to what do I owe the visit this time, hmm?"

"Dromarch," the Special Inquisitor gave a small courteous nod, "I see you are doing well."

"Indeed," there was a bit of a baritone chuckle from his chest, waving his tail to the other side, "Despite the situation, the accommodations have been pleasant enough."

A small smile slipped on Morag's face, "I'm always surprised at each of our meetings, that you are such a well-mannered Blade, despite your Driver's attitude."

"Some things just cannot be helped," the damn white tiger smiled, as if a hidden joke passed between the two.

"Ey, watch it," Nia growled, leaning around Morag and tired of watching the two be stupidly nice to one another.

Bright blue eyes went wide on the tiger as he shot up and looked like an overgrown cat trying to puff up from freight, "Ah! My lady!"

There _was_ something oddly satisfying about watching Dromarch jump like a cat, but overall Nia just glared at him with narrow gold eyes, "What's this then? Buddying up with our captors like it's some holiday, ey?"

"Er, well," he sat back down, pawing at the ground, "It was quite lonely and can get quite boring in this cold metal cell… all alone… for days on end…"

"Oh enough with the sob story," Nia crossed her arms, now confidently standing in front of her Blade and not even caring for the rest watching, "I been just as locked up as you!" she leaned forward, glaring at him intently, "Now look what they done with me, yea! Put me in a bloody uniform with this damn thing!" she pointed at the stupid collar on her neck, "Like I'm some kinda pet, ey!"

Immediately Dromarch's eyes went to the jeweled necklace, recognizing immediately those were ether crystals and for such a device there was really only one usage, "Ah, yes, well… I see, my lady," he gave a nod, chuckling nervously but signaling he understood the situation they were in, "So, what do I owe the pleasure of my Driver's visit?" he popped back with a bright smile, nothing suspicious here.

Morag watched them both interact closely, knowing Brighid caught that exchange as well, "I must say, for a Blade separated from your Driver, you were unusually calm, Dromarch."

The two felines glanced up to their captor, Nia scowling again while Dromarch just smiled pleasantly, "I'm sorry if I disappointed you, Lady Morag, this is simply a common occurrence." A light chuckle, "My Lady tends to find trouble, but I know there's nothing to truly worry about. I'm still here, so she was suitably fine."

That got a brow raise from the Special Inquisitor. She shot a look back at Brighid, for a Blade to so casually mention their return to a core crystal as a means to know their Driver's status… it wasn't normal to say the least. "I see, a rather sound logic," light brown eyes stared at the white tiger, "No point in worrying, should deadly harm come to your Driver you wouldn't remember it, otherwise she was still alive and, I'm assuming, since you are a healing type you could fix any damage," her eyes got sharp, watching the two, "Should something happen and you managed to find one another again…"

Both their ears dropped, they'd been caught. Whatever small plan had been formed between the two just meeting was already foiled before it could even take appropriate shape.

Brighid lightly chuckled behind her hand, finding their expressions amusing, while her Driver just stood there looking smug.

Nia _hated_ that smug smirk on the Special Inquisitor, "Fine, whatever," she looked away, scowling, "So, we got 'im, yea? we gonna get this 'talk' started or what?"

Morag just smiled, amused, "Always straight to the point," she did an about-face, her hands comfortably set in the middle of her back as she just knew they'd follow her, "I have to say, I rather like that quality in a subordinate."

"Tch," Nia growled, nodding her head to Dromarch telling him to follow her, as she angrily shoved her hands into the stupid over-sized jacket's pockets, following the insufferable Ardainian woman, "Yea, yea, I make such a right good pet, don't bite much, got a lot to bark about, and not really up for wastin' anyone's time." Her jaw clinched, "Sure you'll be right happy when this is all over…"

"My Lady?" Dromarch was concerned for his Driver, not only did she not jump on his back to ride him like normal, though that may have been due to the strange uniform she was wearing, but there was also the mystery of their release, and that odd collar on her…

"Shut it," Nia just didn't bother, shoving her old clothes in his mouth, "Hold on to those till we can get them washed." She didn't want to get into it now, not out here, though she doubted she could get a moment alone with her Blade. Either Morag or Brighid were going to be hovering around them quite a bit, she was sure.

Then, when the Special Inquisitor had everything she wanted and Nia was no longer useful… a distinct frown marred the Gormotti woman's face as she buried it in the large collar of the damn woman's borrowed jacket. - _Just like Da, just like Torna, just like Rex… this ain't no different…_ -

Morag heard more than watched the short exchange, her mind filling in the details she was sure she couldn't see from her position and would need to ask Brighid about later, and frowned.

Hopefully this day would get a bit better.


	3. Its called Hot-Racking

The interrogation was… _enlightening_ … to say the least.

Morag was hunched over her desk, scribbling out notes. Both trying to get down everything Nia said, as her shorthand notes were messy but that could be forgiven as the Gormotti woman talked annoyingly fast when she wanted and tended to ramble off on tangents.

The Special Inquisitor had asked about Torna's mode of transportation, what she got was a detailed story about how the Gormotti Driver had gotten lost for a week on their ship…

A _very_ small part of Morag had laughed. It was brief, she swore.

But that was an example of the oddities of Nia's information. It wasn't useless, it was just sifting through what was part of her 'story' and deriving important little details that could help the Empire fight these terrorists.

So far she knew there were at least five other members, Nia hadn't seen anyone else apparently. According to Nia four of them were Drivers, each with a unique Blade, and their leader didn't have one. She didn't know why, he simply refused to resonate with any of the core crystals they acquired, even though according to her, _he_ was the one that did most of the damage and went about acquiring them.

The man was named Jin, and apart from an embarrassingly (and surprisingly aggravating) detailed description of him, down to the horns on the mask he always wore, that was all Nia knew about him. He'd personally saved her from jail some months ago and she'd been with Torna since. End of story.

His second in command was a man named Malos that Nia knew nothing about… aside from the fact he seemed to have a personal vendetta against her for NO REASON! Nia's words, and the length at which she griped about that was about the same as describing Jin. It gave Morag a bit of a headache.

Malos was apparently very intense, overly aggressive, and brutal. Clearly he was a pure muscle type, there as a way to show off his power. His Blade was a strange creature named Sever, a wind type tank sword wielding Blade. Sever was apparently much more sarcastic than his Driver, and despite his monstrous appearance more approachable, according to Nia… though still just as dismissive and mean.

The other three were just the other Drivers, Nia wasn't sure what they really DID for Torna just that they were there longer than her and all kind of jerks. Their Blades apparently ranged from annoying to dopey and food obsessed, with the last being surprisingly quiet and reasonable, about the only person on their ship that DIDN'T act like a complete jerk to her. Though according to Nia his Driver was just THE WORST with her apathetic attitude…

Morag wasn't sure if Nia meant to or not, but as she was rambling about their personalities and personal mishaps she'd had just meeting the rowdy jerks, again Nia's words, she had let slip that Patroka and Akhos, supposedly introduced to her as 'siblings', were Flesh-Eaters and the last member of Torna, Mikhail, was a Blade-Eater.

The Special Inquisitor had kept her reaction to that reveal to herself, she didn't want to stop Nia when she was revealing good information about the social dynamics of a group of psychopathic terrorists.

To be frank, Morag didn't know much about Flesh-Eaters and Blade-Eaters, just that they were incredibly rare and Indol made their 'capture' top priority, even if they claimed such abominations didn't exist as it was against the Architect's will or whatever religious lean they were putting on it now. Morag didn't have anything against Indol, they were just a religiously run nation that had basic control of all Blade distribution, it was in Mor Ardain's interest to keep on their good side.

But if members of Torna were Flesh-Eaters and Blade-Eaters, it would explain not only their targeting of core crystals, attitude towards Drivers, but also their open hostility towards Indol. It explained a lot but opened up many other questions…

Flesh-Eaters and Blade-Eaters, some combination of human and Blade both, had the ability to be Drivers. They apparently looked no different from humans and had questionable mental states.

- _It would explain why she was so adverse to Indol…_ \- a terrible idea was floating at the surface of Morag's mind, a suspicion she could almost confirm if she read between the lines with all the information available to her.

It gave her a headache.

The door to her small cabin opened quickly, "Oi, yea! I get it! Now off with you!" that was Nia's voice, laced with a growl, "Told you already I just don't feel like it, yea! You two can handle yourselves!"

"But my Lady!" clearly Dromarch, trying to interject. He was probably concerned about leaving his Driver alone… or the conditions of their arrangement. He _was_ supposed to be with his Driver at all times…

"Shut it!" and as abruptly as she'd opened the door, Nia slammed it, likely in her own Blade's face, as she stomped passed fully into the small room.

She didn't even look at Morag, eyes closed, scowl on her face, and ripped off the service hat and threw it in the corner before sitting herself down in the only other chair next to the wall. It had been bolted to the floor for safety and she seemed momentarily annoyed by this before giving a huff and just crossing her arms, sitting back.

Light brown eyes just stared at her.

"Shut it," came that growl, "I don't want to hear nothing about nothing, nor see that stupid smug look on your face like always!"

Unfortunately that had the opposite effect Nia wanted, as _that_ annoyingly smug smirk came over Morag's face as she tented her fingers in front of her, trying not very well to cover it up, as she just watched her subordinate slyly, "Oh no, please, sit, do tell me whatever that was about?"

Gold eyes glared at that smug Ardainian smile, her ears going back, "Shut it, I already told you enough today," with a scoff she turned away, "And this ain't got nothin' to do with those Torna jerks, ey…"

A dark brow rose, "True," Morag glanced at the hastily scribbled notes, both from the interrogation earlier and her own theories formed from what she could derive from the information 'between the lines', "But that's not why I asked," she looked back at the woman, hoping her eyes appeared sincere, it should have been easier with her visor off, "You are my subordinate, it is my duty to attend to any problems that may be affecting you… or to simply be someone that you can confide in about any issue, particularly if it involves any other members of our forces."

"Tch," Nia frowned before facing the woman, just staring at her for a good long second and deciding which question to ask, "How the hell you figure that's my problem, ey?"

Morag smiled behind her hands, it may have caught at the edges of her eyes, softening her stern looks momentarily, "You were arguing with your Blade, refusing to remain out with him, your closest acquaintance here, despite complaining earlier about being too cooped up and wanting to 'stretch your legs' I believe is the term you used," when all Nia did was scoff again, the smile on Morag's face got a tiny bit wider, "Seeing as you had no issue with Brighid earlier, I can only assume it is not her, though I can see there is a bit of a… 'standoffishness' from you towards her…"

"Tch," another scoff, "Me and her got business, yea, but I know the deal here. Me and her might get into it sometime later, for what happened in Torigoth, but that'd be too much of a hassle right now…"

"Because it is in your best interest to not antagonize your captors further?" Morag finally lowered her hands, letting her smug smirk shine as the Gormotti Driver turned to glare molten metal at her, "So that then leads me to one other conclusion, the crew." The smug smile dropped, serious light brown eyes looking at the small woman sitting in the bolted chair next to the wall, "Has anyone bothered you?"

An embarrassed flush washed over Nia at how intense that look was from the Special Inquisitor, "I-er…" she shook her head, looking away, unable to take it anymore, "No… no… just figured, best not mess with it, yea?" she sunk further into the chair, staring at the floor, "Brighid and Dromarch just wanted to head to the mess, yea, figured they'd be better off without me… Dromarch's not done nothing so not like anyone would start something with him, especially with that cocky Blade of yours hoverin' round, ey?" a small shrug, "Just… had enough for one day."

Morag looked at her sternly. She didn't like that shrinking look on the woman, didn't like the idea that anyone she was responsible for would retreat like that. Feel that a place like this was dangerous and that was necessary. - _It is my duty to protect her_ -

"I want their names and ranks," were the quick, stern words that came from the Special Inquisitor.

"W-what?" gold eyes blinked, unsure she heard the woman right.

Morag just narrowed her eyes, "I said I want their names and ranks," her gloved hands clinched, "If anyone is bothering or threatening my subordinate they are bothering and threatening **_me_**." The look in her eyes was stern and serious.

It honestly made Nia laugh, "Y-you're joking, right?!" when all she got in return was that stern look, somehow 'sterner' her laughing increased and she had to wipe away a tear, "Man, you must be new to this whole 'boss' thing, ey?"

There was the tiniest chink in the Special Inquisitor's intimidating look, a tiny frown as the side of her lips tilted down. "I am the Special Inquisitor, I'm in charge of whole battalions on a daily basis if need-be."

"Yea, but you've never had someone work directly for you before, ey?" sly gold eyes just stared at the woman, enjoying for once she was right and the Ardainian was flustered.

Morag's hands clinched in front of her, not as confident as before, "The job does not require direct subordinates, no." she looked to the side, not liking this defeat, "You would be the first."

"Heh," a small laugh escaped Nia, not that she was being smug, she may have come off as such but she didn't feel like it. She finally won an argument with the damn woman and it was something like THIS! "You're too bloody nice," neither she nor Morag could believe the words coming out of her mouth if the look the Special Inquisitor was giving her meant anything, "No boss would give such a damn about their underlings, they're just there to do a job and piss off, yea…" that seemed to be how it was in her experience at the very least.

A tight frown tugged at Morag's lips, she could see the subtext here, "Well that's the type of leader I will be." Her hands tightened on top of her desk, "What's the point of having someone in charge if they cannot be trusted to take care of those underneath them? How does that inspire any kind of loyalty!" a fierce look crossed her face and Nia realized she wasn't really looking _at_ the Gormotti Driver per say.

"Y-you don't… I mean, it ain't right, yea?" Nia had to look away, shake her head, "The boss fighting for me? What's that say, ey?"

Morag kept herself in check, keeping her first response to herself as she took a moment to consider Nia's words. When she finally had something appropriate to say she nodded, "I won't fight your battles for you Nia," light brown eyes stared at the Gormotti woman sternly, "but I will be there to support you if need be, is that understood?"

For some reason, looking into those fierce eyes, Nia believed her, "Y-yea…" she nodded, not knowing what else to do or say.

She'd never come across someone that… with a single look, she actually believed them like that. Not Rex, not Pyra, not even Jin… none of them had looked at her like that before.

Nia didn't want to hope but… she didn't want push this, it was already weird enough.

Shaking her head, Nia tapped her fingers in her lap and looked at the floor, knowing Morag was still paying attention to her, "S-sorry just…" nervously she scratched one of her ears, "Can't say I know anyone by looks round here, and I'm not big on what all the ranks are or mean, so…"

It was a concession, Morag understood that, "Very well," she gave a swift nod, "We don't have any material with us right now, but once we get to Alba Cavanich, I'll requisition some officer books for you, along with a fitted uniform." A small smirk picked at her lips, "We won't be there for long, but I'll see what I can acquire immediately and order the rest."

Nervously, Nia scratched the back of her head, "You're really serious about this whole… keeping me around bit, yea?"

"You'll need to play the part of 'Junior Inquisitor' after all," that smug smirk returned as Nia scowled at her. It was nice to get back to normal, "By the way, I can have something brought up if you're hungry, the selection is limited but it won't do for you to starve."

"Yea, yea," looking around the room, "So, there a good spot you don't need?" gold eyes turned to the questioning look on the Inquisitor, "To sleep? Just need a spot, else I'll just take this chair, not that it's very comfortable…"

"You can take the bottom rack," Morag pointed to the beds built into the wall, two with enough space to sit up in, "This is an officer's room so there is a bit more space than normal, and Brighid took the top one…"

"Wait-what?" Gormotti ears quirked as Nia looked at her queerly, "You sayin' I can just take **_your_** bed?"

Morag just blinked at her, "Are you unfamiliar with the term hot-racking?" at the continued blank look the Special Inquisitor just sighed, "It's a term used primarily in the Ardainian navy, as ships generally don't have as much space for beds for every member of the crew, generally speaking, those that are on duty share a bed with those that are off duty. When one member is on-duty the other that is off-duty sleeps, and when the one on-duty gets off they simply switch. Simple enough."

Nia's ear twitched again, a bit of red creeping up her face, "Uh… okay, but that means… I'd…" she looked at the bed, almost like it had suddenly become a monster.

"As the Junior Inquisitor, it would make sense you would be my off-duty counterpart," a sly smirk passed over the Inquisitor's face, "Thus you should be asleep now, so that when I get off-duty you can continue performing my duties as necessary while I sleep."

None of this made Nia feel any better, as she finally got up and crept closer to the bed. This was weird, this was weird in so many ways…

Quickly turning around, she frantically shook, "Can't I just take a corner?! I'm used to that!" at the raised black brow, Nia knew she wasn't going to be able to win this argument. With a growl she turned back around, facing the bed. With a scowl she crawled in, feeling all sorts of weird as it just smelled of the Special Inquisitor.

"Take your boots off."

Gold eyes raised enough to glare at the woman, seeing that she'd gone back to her papers and work and _stuff_ all Inquisitorial, clearly ignoring her.

But Nia did as she was told, it wouldn't do to rumple up the bed with boot grit anyway.

* * *

Sometime during the night, Nia woke with a start. It was dark, she was in an unfamiliar place and it smelled of… someone else.

Blinking her eyes, letting them adjust, she noticed there was a low light to her left.

Reaching out she realized there was a small curtain, pushing it back and feeling around she noticed that there was something big and furry next to the bed she was in. Apparently Dromarch had laid down next to the bottom rack and fallen asleep there.

With how big he was she could barely see over him, but the small desk light was still on…

And on the desk, with her arms wrapped under her head, was the Special Inquisitor… sound asleep.

Gold eyes just blink, staring at the woman. - _Wasn't she the one saying I should sleep here so she could wake me up when it was her turn?_ \- without even thinking, Nia moved to slip out around the sleeping tiger, intent to send the stupid woman back to her own bed! She'd take the damn floor like she'd said!

Suddenly a blue hand was in her face, preventing her from moving further.

Blinking, and looking up, Nia could see Brighid leaning over her own rack, one finger raised to her lips and shaking her head.

Nia just glared, confused.

The keen eyed Blade just smirked, waving her hand, clearly meaning for Nia to just go back to bed.

With a growl Nia did, putting the curtain back and curling up around the flat pillow. It was only because she was still tired, not because that damn blue flame Blade told her to.

It still didn't make sense why Morag was sleeping at her desk…


	4. Here's your Uniform

Over the next few days Nia got used to a certain routine.

She'd wake up, put on her stupidly ill-fitted uniform, 'relieve the Inquisitor of duty' whatever the hell that meant, and watch as Morag would take all of four hours of sleep before she'd be back up and working again.

It wasn't healthy and no amount of complaining on Nia's part seemed to convince the woman she needed to SLEEP MORE! Any argument typically ended with Nia having to get more coffee or tea for the Special Inquisitor and being shooed away as she did more paperwork. Architect knew, Nia had no idea what all that paperwork was… most of it was handwritten scribbles she couldn't decipher, and she didn't know if that was on purpose or if Morag just had that bad of handwriting.

During those few hours of sleep the Inquisitor gained, Brighid typically watched Nia and 'politely' tutored her in certain aspects of the Ardainian military. Namely terminology, insignias and what certain actions were expected. Most of these lessons took place outside their room, to let the Inquisitor sleep she assumed, so they were often impromptu and filled in as they went, with Brighid pulling random servicemen aside as needed for visual aids.

Nia still hadn't gotten down marching, let alone all the fancy moves, still tripping every time she tried to do an about-face and standing at parade rest made her back hurt. Brighid assured her she'd get it in time, though all this 'training' did was make Nia wonder how the hell her captor could put up with all this all the damn time. It was exhausting! And the woman barely slept!

But, three days and they were at Alba Cavanich, and Nia got to watch all the pomp and circumstance of docking a military ship in the capitol of Mor Ardain.

Then it was rushing, so much rushing, to the point Nia gave up trying to do the stupid military proper thing and just climbed on Dromarch's back and let him walk for her, at least this way all she had to do was hold onto her stupid service hat. She still had no idea how Morag kept everything looking absolutely impeccable all the damn time.

They stopped by the Quartermaster, apparently the guy to ask for any kind of supplies for the military folk, and Nia was quickly carted off by a bunch of creepy people with tape and chalk and moving her about like a dummy. Apparently, as Morag informed her once she stopped smirking so damn smugly! They were taking her measurements to fit her for a proper uniform, Morag offering input to the design as it was meant to be a subordinate look compared to her own and the tailor seemed rather excited about making a new uniform for a 'new' rank.

Nia just wanted it to be over… only to get dragged to a book dealer and have a load of 'basic' Officer manuals thrown on her and 'informed', quite smugly by Brighid, she was to study these any time they had time off. Also the blue flame Blade would be giving her pop quizzes when necessary, just to make sure she was learning this information at an appropriate rate.

She'd only been in this place less than a day and already it was driving her nuts!

Once all those errands were done, they got a room at the local Inn, four beds so they each had their own, which was nice, only for Morag to inform them she had a meeting at the Palace and that Brighid was going to continue watching over the two of them here. Which meant Nia had to start studying the stupid books… she made Dromarch read them too, no use she be the only one to suffer this torture.

She must have fallen asleep, because it was dark by the time Nia was woken up, someone shaking her shoulder and she was in such an uncomfortable position at this desk…

"Nia, wake up." A stern voice called down to her.

Her Gormotti ears went straight up, she knew that voice, "I'm up! I'm up ma'am!" gold eyes blinked sleepily, not sure what time it was or why Morag was so close…

Wait, why _was_ Morag so close to her?!

"Shh!" the Ardainian woman put her hand over Nia's mouth as it looked like she was about to shout. Morag held up her finger to her mouth, then looked to the side, prompting Nia to do the same.

Brighid was asleep on one bed and Dromarch on another.

Gold eyes could only scowl, those jerks left her to study on her own!

"I want you to come with me," Morag spoke lowly, leaving no room for argument as she simply got up and walked towards the door, merely expecting Nia to follow.

The Gormotti woman could only glare, doing exactly as expected, not that she liked it!

Once outside the room, Morag remained quiet, just moving down the halls and leaving Nia to follow her just as quietly.

Gold eyes just glared as the Gormotti woman had no idea what was going on. It was late, she was still tired, and there were all these stupid things running around in her head from that book she couldn't make sense of any of it.

Morag led her outside, along a back path from the Inn to what looked like a bathhouse…

"Wait…" Nia's ears dropped as they stopped in front of it, "Are we…" absently she pointed between them, "You serious?!"

"I figured I'd reward you for the long day," the Ardainian woman looked smug, walking in to the women's side, taking off her hat first.

Nia just growled, ears flat and fists at her side as she followed, "How 'bout taking off this damn collar, that'd be a start…"

"In time," she heard from across the changing room. Apparently they were the only ones here, either it was an unpopular time or Morag had somehow managed to reserve it just for them. Nia wasn't sure which was more likely or which annoyed her more…

Changing out of her old clothes was quick and easy enough, the only annoying part was this stupid bomb collar. If she fiddled with it too much it was likely to go 'BOOM!' then off with her head… wasn't really worth it in Nia's opinion, especially while they were at a bath…

She hoped it was waterproof, else this was going to be an aggravatingly short bath.

Nia was the first out of the changing room, opening the door to the bath and just stood there staring for a moment.

A clear bright night sky, the stars and moon out, and only a light glow from the World Tree off in the distance. Mor Ardain shouldn't have been that close to the World Tree this time of year, but still they could see it at night...

And it was still nice and warm, despite the late night and light breeze…

"Is this your first time at a bathhouse?" a certain smug voice chided from behind her.

"No! This isn't the first time I've-er…" as Nia turned around, intent to be as indignant as possible to her captor, her eyes went wide and she somehow managed to stumble on her words halfway through.

In front of her was a well-toned Ardainian woman with her long black hair down to the middle of her back and one of the provided towels covering her modesty. Not that it stopped Nia from seeing her figure… and a few other things…

"I-er-uh-wah?" gold eyes blinked, looking the woman up and down. There was no way this was Morag, this COULDN'T be the Special Inquisitor she'd just spent nearly a week with!

"Hmp," there was that smug smirk, as Morag fiddled with her stray bang, shaking her head and walking towards the hot spring. "I'd almost say you didn't recognize me, not sure how I feel about that…" she hoped the steam would cover up the blush on her face, she wasn't nervous or embarrassed, she had absolutely no reason to be feeling either! It was just… strange, Nia's gaze on her.

The small Gormotti woman hadn't really moved, still staring at her captor, not sure what to think.

Light brown eyes glanced back, blinking confused, "Aren't you going to come in, Nia?"

"I-er-YES! Yes!" she coughed, shaking her head and flattening her ears. This was ludicrous, all of it, as Nia walked mechanically to the edge of the bath and slipped in, completely ignoring the Ardainian woman staring at her.

Morag just looked at her funny, a smirk pulling at the edge of her lips as she sat back mostly under the hot water, trying to relax, "It's nice to have some company, Brighid sometimes joins me but never gets in. Being a flame type Blade she's very adverse to water…"

"M-makes sense…" Nia lowered a bit, bubbling under the water, keeping her eyes closed so as to avoid the strangeness of seeing the Special Inquisitor NOT the Special Inquisitor, "Only reason Rex and Pyra got away from her was cause that pipe burst and cut off a lot of her ether…"

Glancing to the side, Morag could see Nia's ears flatten at the reminder of those that had abandoned her. It brought a tight frown to the Ardainian woman's lips, "I'm sorry, I didn't intend to remind you of them."

"Mm," the Gormotti woman just shrugged, staring ahead, trying not to care. As the silence between them continued, Nia chanced a glance at the Ardainian woman again, noticing what she had before, "Ey, why you got so many scars? They ain't got a good enough healer for the Special Inquisitor of Mor Ardain?"

It was funny watching the woman turn visibly red, refusing to face Nia as she looked at her, "It-it's not that…" unconsciously, Morag reached for the larger scars that were visible above the water; a pair of scratches on her shoulder, a long gash on the back of her right arm…

" 'Ere, lemme see," without prompting, Nia moved closer to the woman.

"It's nothing," Morag just looked away, intending for the subject to be dropped.

Instead she had turned her back mostly to Nia, and the healer type Driver got a better look at a few more scars, not as big as the ones she grabbed but they looked like they may have been fatal once. Without thinking, Nia reached out, touching a set of punctures, "What are these? From a sword?"

There was an unconscious shudder in response to the touch, but Morag knew where the Gormotti Driver was looking, "A spear…" she spoke softly, "A Driver attempted to harm my brother, and I was still young, not as good with my Arts as I thought I was… took a few too many hits but managed to stall them so others could deal with them."

"And saved your brother I take it, ey?" Nia was staring at the scars, listening intently, but her focus was on the discolored patterned on the woman's back. Clearly they'd had other healers look at the wound, else she would have been dead, but ether healing… _normal_ ether healing had its limits. Even the best still left scars on mortals.

Unconsciously, ether began to form at the tips of Nia's fingers. Maybe it was because of the water around them, the water ether freely permeating the place, or maybe for a moment Nia felt sympathy for this woman… but her ether responded, her true nature revealing itself momentarily as the scars started to disappear.

It took Nia a moment to realize what she was doing, pulling her hand away violently, and ducking down into the water, fear overcoming her. - _What the… what the bloody hell am I doing?!_ -

Morag heard the splash, the contact broken… she tried to not take it personally, "Sorry, if it is a bit much," quickly she took her towel and wrapped herself up. It wasn't her fault, it had nothing to do with her or the Gormotti woman, it was just… just how things were.

Nia shook her head in Morag's peripheries, "Not that…" the Gormotti Driver was curled up in a ball, her lips barely above the water, "I've seen worse… a lot worse…"

"Ah, I see…" a reminder then, perhaps that was all it was. She wasn't actually affected by what was on Morag's skin, just reminded of something else that upset her.

The silence between them dragged on, neither really relaxing nor looking at one another.

It got to the point that it completely defeated the point of even coming here. With a heavy sigh Morag just stood up, wrapping up her wet towel, "I'll go get changed, I've had enough for now…" she could hear Nia stand up as she placed her foot on the rise, making her pause and turn back to the shorter Gormotti woman, "You can stay for a while longer if you wish…"

Gruffly Nia shook her head, clearly avoiding looking at the Ardainian woman, "Why bother, supposed to stick with you, ey?"

"Right," with a nod the black haired woman just continued towards the changing room.

"Hey," suddenly Nia called out, only having just got on the walk as Morag opened the door. Her gold eyes glanced away when Morag turned on her and a bit of a blush crept up the Gormotti woman's face, "Just-just wanted to say… was a surprised, is all…"

Morag's face was neutral, trying to keep what she felt off her face, "Yes, I suppose most people don't expect the Special Inquisitor to have sustained injuries before…"

"N-not that," the stutter was obvious, as Nia was still looking away embarrassed, scratching one of her ears, "That… well, underneath that uniform… there was such a pretty woman, is all." With a nervous chuckle, the Gormotti woman gave a funny smile, "Bit of a shock, yea."

Red was all over Morag's face and she hoped she turned around fast enough that her subordinate didn't see. The only response she had to that-that _compliment_ was silence, as she had no idea how to respond.

Nia just blinked, watching her leave quickly, somewhat confused, "Ey? Something I said?"

* * *

The next day Nia got her new uniform.

It was the same colors as Morag's, a bit more gold lining in the few armored bits which were much smaller than the Inquisitor's. The jacket was cut short, ending a bit above her waist, so she could see the two toned shirt underneath, but at least the big cuffs were properly sized for her arms and she didn't need to roll them back, though there were straps that if she did so she could easily tie them up to make it short sleeved. Not that she would, but the option was there at least.

The pants weren't as 'puffy' as Morag's, bit slimmer like everything else, scaled for her size, and her new boots were like her original ones, coming up past the knee. She wondered if the Inquisitor added that as a nod to Nia's own clothing, adding a bit of a personal touch to this ridiculous uniform.

The strangest part was she didn't get another stupid hat. Instead it was designed that she could wear her hood, clipped down on the shoulders underneath the bits of armor and could be brought up to act as a 'cover' for all those silly military functions the stupid hat was for. Even had a fancy pin to put on it to make it all official.

Nia was honestly not sure what to think about the whole thing. It was… it was a stupid Ardainian uniform alright, all dark indigo and white… but… but with a few personal touches thanks to the Special Inquisitor that made wearing it about the same as her normal clothes.

It was nice. In its own stupid way it was nice.

Nia didn't even have a chance to thank the stupid smug Ardainian woman, as Morag was called back to the Palace again and she was sequestered by Brighid, and Dromarch, to study more of those stupid officer books.

They were leaving in the afternoon anyway, taking another military cruiser back to Torigoth, Morag's original mission incomplete due to 'complications'. According to Brighid it'd only take them two days this time, as the Titan wasn't burned out from Morag's initial arrival like the last one.

It was strange. New ship, new crew. None of the sodding morons knew who Nia was, just that she was the 'Junior Inquisitor' and reported to Morag directly. They'd salute her, get nervous if she didn't respond back, and mostly just avoided her.

They didn't know she was a terrorist being used as bait to lure Torna.

They didn't know about the stupid bomb collar still glittering around her neck, just underneath her hood and collar.

It annoyed Nia, in a way, that Morag hadn't taken the damn thing off yet, but at this point she barely noticed it. That and she knew what it was, what it really meant.

No matter what the Special Inquisitor or Brighid said, it _was_ their insurance, should she do something foolish like try and escape or go too far against any of these Ardainian peons.

Nia put her hand through Dromarch's fur, as they watched the cloud sea on the outer deck of this new ship. Brighid was in the corner, not too far away, watching as expected but far enough that they could have some privacy. Nia almost wanted to think the blue flame Blade had come to trust them just a little bit…

But that was a foolish idea.

"My Lady?" Dromarch's deep voice hummed, as he opened his bright blue eyes and looked at his Driver, nestled in his fur.

"Hmm?" gold eyes just watched the sky, the sun going down on the opposite horizon so the stars were already out on this side even if there was still some light.

"Is something on your mind?" the white tiger gently asked.

"Nah," Nia just shook her head, laying back further into his fur, "Just thinking about all that's been going on… we'll be in Torigoth again tomorrow…"

"Indeed," Dromarch nodded, waving his tail about, "Back there again, so soon after all that's happened…"

"Yea…" the Gormotti woman's voice drawled listlessly. If she had a choice in the matter, she'd never go back to that damn place. "Why're we goin' back there anyway? Thought the 'Special Inquisitor'," Nia had her fingers up in air quotes and using a mocking voice while saying the title, "Got everything she wanted or could get last time…" her voice dropped, "Figured capturing a terrorist would'a been a right nice prize…"

"That would be true, _if_ I had caught a terrorist and not a new conscript working directly under me," a stern if cocky voice popped up behind the Gormotti Driver lounging on her Blade.

Nia immediately sat up straight, whole body tense as she glanced back to where Brighid was standing, who was giving a small shrug, causing gold eyes to glare at the blue flame Blade that was supposed to WARN THEM! Should the Inquisitor pop up!

"But to answer your question," Morag stepped closer to the railing, now within Nia's sight in front, with her arms crossed and looking out at the horizon, "My original intent in Torigoth was to investigate Consul Dughall for a myriad of suspected crimes. That was why I sent Brighid ahead while I finished with our previous mission."

"Most of the evidence was only circumstantial," Brighid walked up, ignoring the glare Nia was giving her, and stood by her Driver, "If we had managed to catch him in the act betraying the Empire, or acting for his own personal gain against the wishes of an official of the Empire, we could have had him deposed immediately," with her chin in her hand she turned to the Gormotti Driver and her Blade on the ground, "Unfortunately, I happened to run across the Aegis and its Driver, along with a former Torna member…"

There was an indignant snort form the Gormotti woman, "Unfortunate, for you? Yea right…" Nia just crossed her arms, a sour look across her face, "You're not the one left behind at the mercy of the 'big bad empire' and expected to just go along with whatever…"

Blue brows furrowed as Brighid stepped behind her Driver, clearly wanting to say something to the insubordination.

"Let it be Brighid," only Morag's soft voice stopped her Blade, as the Special Inquisitor just continued looking towards the horizon.

The keen eyed Blade looked from her Driver to the other and back, sighing lightly, "If that is what you wish, Lady Morag."

A small, very small, smile ticked up the edges of the Ardainian woman's lips, something sad about it only Brighid could see, but it was only there a moment, then it was gone. The Special Inquisitor's voice came out clearly, "Our mission is still the same; head to Torigoth, investigate the Consul," she turned with a snap, stern light brown eyes facing the Gormotti Driver, "Is that understood, _Junior_ Inquisitor?"

A light scowl passed Nia's face but she nodded all the same, "Yes, Ma'am."

That smug smirk appeared on the Inquisitor's face, "Good, and while I would like to have this matter settled quickly, if we're lucky perhaps we will run into some _interference_ from either the Aegis Driver or Torna," she walked past Nia swiftly, not even looking down at the woman, "Then perhaps all this effort won't be for nothing…"

Nia's ears flattened as the woman passed, not even waiting for a response as she left, leaving her Blade to watch over the 'criminals'.

"Yes… Ma'am…" it hurt more than it should have. Nia could tell it was meant to be scathing, a response to her own words about the Empire. Why couldn't she just let it go, let things be as they were… just pretend for a second she wasn't a damn prisoner used as bait and her Boss actually gave a damn about her for once.

Why'd she always have to screw things up…


	5. Back to Gormott

'Luck' seemed to be on their side.

"Inquisitor Morag! Torigoth is on fire!" one of the helmsmen shouted.

"What?!" Morag stomped further into the bridge, making it to one of the windows to get a better look, "Do we have a proper visual? Any communications?"

"Negative Ma'am!" another Bridgeman shouted, "No signals! No warnings! No distress beacons!"

"Whoever attacked must have hit the communications tower first!" the Captain was shouting now, "Run a quick pass, get a visual on the damage! Find the enemy! Find somewhere to land!" the Relay Base was nothing but cinders, the docking area completely unstable and therefore unusable from what could be seen as they closed in.

"Aye Captain!" the bridge crew went to work, the Titan ship dipping sharply as it picked up speed.

"Belay that order!" the Inquisitor's voice shouted, as she turned to the Captain, showing off in Nia's opinion as she didn't seem to be affected by the Titan's shift, "Get in close enough to drop us off then head to the closest base with a communications set up and relay a report to Mor Ardain!"

"But Inquisitor Morag-?!" The Captain shouted, staring at her like she was crazy.

"You have your orders Captain!" tugging her visor down, Morag headed for the door.

"Inquisitor!" the Captain shouted again, making sure he got her attention this time, "Is it Uraya? Are we going to war again?"

That managed to stop the tall Ardainian woman, turning just enough to glance over her shoulder, "If it was Uraya their ships would still be here," her grip tightened, "If it were Separatists they would have only targeted the Relay Base," Morag turned back to the Captain with a sharp look in her light brown eyes, "There's only one possible group that could have done this that I can fathom, and your men would be no match for them Captain," sternly she turned back towards the door, "Inform the Empire, and keep your men safe. Those are your orders, Captain." And with that the Special Inquisitor left the bridge, her Blade only a step behind.

"You heard her men!" the Captain turned back to the bridge crew, "Get in close, the Inquisitor has business with these bastards!" there was a chorus of 'Ayes' as the Captain turned to one last person standing on the Bridge. "Hey! You better get going, Junior Inquisitor! Watch the Inquisitor's back!"

Nia snapped into focus, turning to the Captain, "R-right!" she gave a quick nod, climbing on Dromarch's back following after Morag.

* * *

Nia had seen the fires, heard the reports, and clearly just like Morag had come to the same conclusion.

Torna was here.

She didn't know what to think, everything around her becoming a blur as Morag took control on the bridge while she froze up at just the idea of seeing them again.

- _Who did they send? What are they even DOING here?!_ \- The thoughts and questions kept running through her mind as she made her way down to the loading dock.

By the time Nia and Dromarch got there the loading doors were already open, Morag and Brighid standing in front of the open space with the wind whipping by, ready to jump even at this altitude.

"Are you MAD?!" with a shout Nia on Dromarch dropped to the bottom floor of the loading dock, right next to the Special Inquisitor and clearly insane Blade, "You'll both die from this height!"

Morag turned back to her subordinate with hard eyes, "Prepare to jump, we won't have long once the ship gets close enough!"

She was serious, the damn crazy Ardainian woman was bloody serious! "ARE YOU INSANE!"

The wind picked up and the ship bulked, Brighid having to hold on to her Driver to keep her from falling out while Dromarch braced low to the ground, using his claws on the grated floor to keep steady.

Morag growled, looking out the open door, spotting flaming fire headed towards the ship, ducking when a spray of it came up into the loading dock.

Nia and Dromarch's eyes went wide, recognizing that gun fire, "Perdido…"

Once the barrage passed, Morag stood again, noticing the ship was lower, near the roofs of Torigoth. She turned back with hard eyes, glaring at the Gormotti woman, "This is the job, either come with us or stay here!"

And off she went, the mad woman jumped out of the ship with Brighid following a second behind her.

"Bloody hell! Are you kidding me!" Nia just growled, "LIKE I'VE GOT A BLOODY CHOICE!" she didn't have to signal or anything, Dromarch was off, jumping off the loading dock with his Lady clinging tightly to his back.

The large white tiger dropped fast, hitting the roof of the Inn just before the others and springing forth, running ahead. There was a benefit to Dromarch's body type in this kind of situation, he didn't need to get stable after landing.

He caught up to Brighid easily, "All aboard!" he smirked as the blue flame Blade got pulled on top by his Driver as they passed her, going to the end of the roof where the Special Inquisitor landed.

Not even looking behind her, Morag jumped off the edge of the residential building, bracing herself for the hard landing… only to hit something mildly soft halfway down?

"Architect you are bloody reckless!" came a familiar shout above her?

Opening her eyes, Morag realized that she had been caught mid-leap by her subordinate, riding her Blade, and Brighid had apparently caught a ride behind the Gormotti Driver.

Three more jumps from Dromarch and they were on solid ground, Brighid hopping off the beast type Blade while Morag quickly removed herself from Nia's lap, neither addressing what just happened.

Morag pulled out Brighid's rapier-whips, giving a small acknowledging nod to the Gormotti woman, "Thank you for the assistance…"

"You would have broken your damn leg from a fall like that!" Nia growled, pulling out Dromarch's beast rings, "Then what good would you have been, ey?!"

Ignoring Nia's complaints, Morag looked around, assessing the damage. They'd landed at the end of Abble's Square, most of the buildings were on fire and from the smoke in the distance the Relay Base was hit even harder.

A scowl pulled at the Inquisitor's face, "Nia, Dromarch is a water type Blade, correct?"

"Yea, what of it…" gold eyes were watching their surroundings, her ears moving erratically trying to find who she knew was here.

"Go to the fountain, try to use the water to put out some of these fires and help any of the inhabitants…" the Special Inquisitor wasn't even looking at her subordinate, expecting her orders to be followed. Her grip tightened on her weapons, tense as she could just feel a fight coming…

"Like hell I'm going to leave you alone to fight these guys!" gold eyes were wide, staring at the woman's back. Was she really that insane? Thinking she could take any member of Torna on her own?

"Nia!" hard light brown eyes glared at the Gormotti Driver. She had done her job, coincidental or not, now it was Morag's turn to uphold her part of the arrangement.

"No, you crazy-!" Nia started to shout when she heard a clap coming from the fires ahead.

Turning slowly the two spotted a tall blonde man in a purple body suit clapping his hands, a wicked smile on his face as he walked through the burning archway as if it weren't there, a large hulking Blade not far behind him, "Man, I got to say, that is _SOME_ performance, coming from our little kitty-cat!"

"Mikhail," Nia growled, biting her lip.

Morag kept an eye on this man. According to Nia's information he was the Blade-Eater of Torna, a human with a core crystal infused into his body. His Blade was some type of tank, meaning he wasn't primarily an attacker, but she'd mentioned he usually traveled with…

"Wow," a bored sounding woman's voice called out from behind them. A tall woman with long black hair and a strange type of cannon in her hand was yawning, as a four armed Blade was standing behind her, "I got to say, I didn't really believe Akhos when he said you'd joined up with the Ardainians…" she seemed to look Brighid and Morag up and down, "Hrm… can't say they look all that impressive, but never could say much for your tastes, Nia…"

"Watch it, Patroka…" the Gormotti Driver growled, turning to face the long haired woman.

"Or you'll what? Spit at me?" Patroka flicked her hair, "Can't say I ever liked you Nia, always so flaky, never willing to do the dirty work," a wicked smirk passed her bored face, "So I'll enjoy killing you…"

"Jin wouldn't allow that…" Nia's voice came out harsh, wanting to believe her words but even she wasn't so sure.

"Who do you think ordered you dead?" Patroka cocked her hip, raising her weapon, ready for a fight. That wicked smile of hers widening as she let the last word drop, "Traitor."

Gold eyes went wide, her ears went back, and Nia clinched her teeth. She knew it… knew this was going to happen but just didn't want to believe it…

"You won't lay a finger on her," Morag's stern voice called out, turning side face between the two, a weapon in each hand and ready to fight them both. According to Nia's information, Patroka was the only other female member of Torna, a Flesh-Eater wielding a fire type Blade with a unique variation of an ether cannon.

"Hey, Patroka," Mikhail was laughing, summoning his mecha-gauntlets and getting into a little groove bouncing from one foot to the other, "Check out this one? Cocky, right?" he did a few jabs, "Lemme take a crack at him, my treat! You wanted to deal with Nia yourself right?"

"You moron," Patroka scowled, clearly ignoring their targets for her partner, "This is just a detour from our real business, since Akhos is busy in Uraya with the Aegis," annoyed she flicked her hair again, "I just figured I'd check out his data, it's not like I really care about this little traitor…"

"Then why're you still here?!" gripping her weapons tightly, Nia called through grit teeth, tears threatening to form in her eyes. Quickly shaking her head, she rubbed her eyes before hopping off Dromarch. Wanting to handle this…

"My lady!" the big tiger called to his Driver when she stepped further ahead on her own.

Nia held up her hand, stopping him as she lowered her ears, a scowl taking over her face, "Answer me, Patroka, why did you do all **_THIS_**?!" gold eyes shot up, tears falling from her fury, "If you just wanted me, why not just wait for me! Hell come get me! Why attack Torigoth?! Why hurt these people?!"

"Pfft, why not?" the long haired woman just shrugged, bored, "It's not like we care about these people, or this place…" Patorka eyed the traitor, leaning from one side to the other, "I mean, you hate this place? I'm doing you a favor," she nodded her chin towards Nia, "Not like you care, I mean look at you?" she nodded her head up and down, clearly looking over the Ardainian uniform the little traitor now sported, "They got you all dressed up like one of their little dolls," this actually got a chuckle out of the perpetually bored woman, "What? Betraying us for the Aegis wasn't enough? You had to betray that little brat too? All for what? A new look?" her bored eyes trailed to Morag, "Some handsome guy?" she shook her head, lowering her cannon, "You're pathetic, I can't believe Jin ever bothered with a weakling like you…"

At her sides, Nia's hands were shaking.

"BRIGHID!" that shout grabbed everyone's attention. Morag had a fierce look in her eyes as she faced the woman mocking her subordinate. Suddenly the rapier-whips disappeared from her hands.

"Of course, Lady Morag!" the rapier-whips reappeared in the hands of the beautiful Jewel of the Empire. The fires all around Torigoth suddenly extinguished momentarily, and Brighid started glowing with the amount of ether she had gathered.

"What the hell?!" Patroka blinked, shouting at the display.

"Do it!" Morag ordered and with a wave of those rapier-whips, Brighid fired a powerfully charged volley of blue fire, in front and behind them, hitting both members of Torna.

"Patroka!" Mikhail shouted, his Blade in front of him blocking the flames as he glared at the Ardainian Driver.

Patroka was in a similar situation, her own Blade blocking most of the attack, but Perdido's barrier was starting to crack, "Damnit, what the hell is this?!" her Blade was a fire type as well, he shouldn't be having any problem here!

"Nia," while Brighid held them back Morag addressed her subordinate, "Nia, snap out of it!" she came up to the woman's side, putting her hand on her shoulder and giving her a rough shake, "You know more about these two than I do, so answer me this," serious light brown eyes looked into the Gormotti Driver's eyes, "if you ran would they chase you?"

"W-what?" gold eyes blinked, noticing the tall Ardainian woman in front of her.

Light brown eyes just narrowed, "Answer me! Would they chase you?"

Gormotti ears perked as Nia blinked, snapping back to what was going on around them, noticing Brighid maintaining a wall of blue flames, holding the two Torna members back. When her gold eyes turned back to Morag she nodded, "Y-yea, Patroka's the type to run after her prey, she likes to play with people before she…" Nia's voice trailed off, staring at Morag with a look neither of them knew how to decipher. Quickly she shook her head, this wasn't what mattered, "And Mikhail will go wherever she does…"

"Good," Morag nodded, grabbing the back of Nia's uniform and throwing her at Dromarch, "Now get out of here!" she looked at them fiercely, waving her hand towards the exit of Torigoth, towards the plains, "Both of you! Get out of the city, now!"

"B-but, Morag-?!" Nia had one hand on her Blade, the other holding his weapons and staring at the Inquisitor.

A slight smile rose on Morag's lips, realizing that was the first time Nia addressed her by name. Brighid's weapons reappeared in her hands at that moment and her Blade quickly returned to her back, blocking fire with an ether barrier. There wasn't time for this…

Flicking the rapier-whips, making them alight with blue flame, the Inquisitor gave her subordinate one final hard look, "Go, I'll be right behind you…"

Nia stared at that look, watching only a moment as the Ardainian woman beautifully dodged out of an attack from Cressedus, then Mikhail and using her own Arts to fend him off while Brighid guarded her back with an ether barrier as Patroka took aim again with Perdido's cannon.

"My Lady! We should leave!" Dromarch grabbed the back of her uniform, throwing her onto his back.

"W-wait-no! Dromarch!" Nia tried to fight it, just a moment, watching as Morag was fighting those two on her own, "I should-I should be there! Helping her!"

The large tiger had already taken off, shaking his head, "You and I are useless with all this fire around and you know that!" he glanced back a bit, the fires rekindling as both Brighid and Perdido were using the ether formed to increase their own power. He face ahead, heading for the gate Morag had pointed to, the one that lead out of Torigoth, "I want to believe Lady Morag has a plan, I want to trust in her…"

"But-!" How was she trusting her? As far as Nia could tell she was abandoning the woman to fight a losing battle! Those two could kill her at any moment! They were probably just toying with her right now!

"Believe in her my Lady," Dromarch had a smirk as they made it into the plains outside Torigoth, "Of all of our previous captors, I have to say I like her the best!"

Nia had no response, her hands tightening around his weapons as she just buried her face in his fur, trusting him to get them out of there.

If Morag had a plan, she hoped the damn woman activated it soon…

* * *

"Damnit!" Patroka pulled back Perdido's cannon, looking around them, "Where did that little traitor go?!"

A sharp burning blade cut across the gunner's face before her Blade intercepted the damn Ardainian.

"Son of a bitch!" Patroka's hand went to her face, ether already settling in to repair the wound as she glared murder at the intrusive insect, "Mikhail! Deal with this bastard! I'll go after the traitor!" she handed off Perdido's canon to him, letting him light the place up while she made her way after Nia.

Morag had to jump back, letting Brighid block the flames as she watched the woman and her Blade escape. A small smirk pulling at her lips.

"Hey! Don't be getting any ideas!" a massive mecha-fist came down, shaking the ground where Morag had just stood, as Mikhail grinned mad, "We're just getting started here!"

With a glare, Morag landed, tossing one of the rapier-whips to her blade, "Brighid, form the third!"

"Of course, Lady Morag!" Brighid appeared behind her Driver, mimicking her movements as they activated their combined special. Blue flames danced through the rapier-whips, enclosing the blonde and his Blade before the two attacked in quick succession, sending him and his hefty Blade flying near the edge of Gormott.

"Damn, that hurt," Mikhail sat up, wiping his lip watching as the Ardainian and the blue flame Blade turned and quickly ran after his partner. A smirk picked up on his lips, "Hell no am I letting you go that easily, this is just getting fun!"

* * *

Morag managed to catch up to Patroka near the large trees on the shoulder of Gormott.

'Catch up' in the sense of having a volley of fire blasted at her immediately.

Instinctively the Special Inquisitor crossed her arms, blocking with her rapier-whips, while Brighid jumped in front of her blocking with an ether shield.

"Heh, too slow!" suddenly Patroka appeared inside their defense, only this time she wasn't wielding that cannon belonging to her Blade, this time she had a laser-bladed naginata and thrust it right into Morag's left side.

"What the-?!" the Special Inquisitor coughed up blood. Where the hell had that weapon come from? Sure the woman's Blade had several weapons in his four arms but not one of them was a naginata!

"Heh!" Patroka smirked, kicking the piece of meat off her weapon, "Surprised? You really shouldn't underestimate your opponents," she waved her hand, Perdido handling the Ardainian's Blade while she watched the mortal squirm on the ground. It made her shiver, that hateful look in those light brown eyes, "Or assume you know everything about them…" reaching up long haired Torna Driver pulled off a piece of armor on her chest, revealing a corrupted core crystal.

The Ardainian didn't seem shocked at all.

"That weapon…" Morag bit out through grit teeth and blood, holding her wound, "It's yours, isn't it? Flesh-Eater…"

A disgusted scowl crossed the woman's face, "Tch, she told you about that too, huh? Little traitor…" Patroka had just enough time to replace the armor piece as Brighid came down with both rapier-whips, attacking the spot she had been. A wicked smirk just passed the bored woman's face as she stepped back, Perdido returning to her side, "Struggle all you want, Blade, it won't be long now…"

"Lady Morag?!" there was a clear strain in Brighid's voice, actual fury passing her normally so placid face as she looked back at her Driver.

With a funny, bloodstained smirk, Morag made it back to her feet, holding her wound, "Don't worry about me Brighid, this is-this is just a flesh wound…" that was a lie, her vision was already getting blurry and it felt like she couldn't breathe properly. - _Just a little while longer…_ -

"Aww, man! Patroka!" Mikhail and his Blade seemed to have finally caught up to them, "That was my kill!"

"Not my fault you're too slow," with a snort Patroka unsummoned her naginata, taking back Perdido's cannon, aiming it right at the two in front of them, "Got to say, this was a lot less then what I was expecting when I heard that little traitor had joined up with some Ardainian elite…" the barrel started to whir, spinning as it prepped for another volley, "So disappointed…"

There was a massive roar from the forest…

And the bloody smirk on Morag's lips increased, "Just in time."

Mikhail, Patroka and their Blades had all of a moment to ponder the quip from the Special Inquisitor before a _MASSIVE_ Gogol with purple skin and red hair came charging out of the woods at full speed right for them.

Territorial Rotbart, one of the biggest, meanest and scariest beasts to live on Gormott. An overgrown Gogol with a taste for destruction that attacked anything that came within his territory. The denizens of Torigoth knew the beast's paths and territory well, going out of their way to specifically avoid the place so as to not run into the rampaging overgrown monster. If it caught sight of you or picked up the scent of blood, it was essentially a death sentence as Rotbart was much faster than something as big as him ought to be.

Just before Territorial Rotbart hit the Special Inquisitor a white tiger jumped down from the trees and grabbed Morag and Brighid, leaving the massive, angry, and rampaging beast a clear run straight for the Torna members.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Mikhail and Patroka put up a good fight against the beast for a little while before eventually being punched off the edge of Gormott, leaving the tyrant level beast to rampage a bit trying to find anything else to vent his rage on.

* * *

Nia just ducked her head under the roots of one of the large trees as the massive beast ran by. Terrified, surprised and feeling several emotions she didn't know which to address first…

"Did he… get them?" came the weak voice from the bleeding Inquisitor. Things were getting very dark and cold for Morag, and it felt like the world was just shaking.

"Lady Morag, don't speak," Brighid had her Driver's head in her lap, worriedly looking her over, most notably at the large wound in her side from that damn Torna woman's weapon.

There was an uncharacteristic laugh from the Inquisitor, but she didn't say anything in response.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" frantic seemed to be what Nia finally settled on as she pushed her way past Dromarch, who had been _trying_ to stitch together the wound with ether. Nia leaned over the mad Inquisitor, gripping her bloody uniform tightly with both hands, "You could have gotten killed!" her voice shook, looking down, seeing all the blood as her ears went down and her eyes went wide, "Hell you could die!" gold glared at the stupidly grinning woman, "What the hell did you think you were doing?!"

A funny smirk picked up on her bloody lips, as Morag opened her eyes enough to see a blurry image she assumed was Nia, "My job…" tired, she couldn't keep her eyes open, "Rotbart doesn't like anyone coming in his territory… it's just lucky she stabbed me… he gets even more aggressive at the scent of blood…"

" ** _LUCKY!_** " Nia wanted to strangle her if she already weren't dying! "You damn _bloody_ fool!" tears were welling up in Nia's eyes, tears she didn't even know why they were there!

Running a thumb along her Driver's cheek, just to make sure she was alive, Brighid turned to Dromarch, "Is there anything you can do…" suddenly a glowing outline started to form around Brighid, ether becoming visible as it was released from her body, meaning only one thing: she was preparing to return to her core crystal.

Her Driver was dying…

A resigned look crossed Brighid's face as she raised one of her hands, just to see what was happening…

Dromarch's eyes went wide, as the blue light reflected in his similarly colored eyes, "Brighid…" he turned to his Driver, "My lady… please…"

Nia just stared, frozen by what was happening in front of her.

Suddenly a tight grip took one of her hands, and when Nia look it was Morag's, covered in blood as it was the hand she'd been using to hold her wound. The Special Inquisitor was looking at her hard, noting just how serious this was.

"Take good care of her…"

Those were Morag's last words.

Gold eyes just stared, wider than ever, as Nia realized those were meant to be her last words. Morag was staring at her like that, bleeding all over the place, and she was entrusting her, **_her_** , with the fate of her Blade. This damn, crazy, selfless woman that had been such a pain in the ass for Nia since the day they met… and she was entrusting the most powerful Blade in Mor Ardain to her…

A nobody…

A traitor…

A liar…

A coward…

"Shut up…" it started small, her voice quivering as tears fell freely from her gold eyes, "Shut up," till Nia's voice picked up, nearly shouting, as her hands gripped the bloody fabric tight enough to put holes in it with her claws, "You just SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Ether started to gather at her fingertips, drawn in from everything around them as it flowed around the Gormotti woman and her appearance started to change.

"My lady!" shocked, Dromarch called to her, surprised she would actually go this far.

Even Brighid was staring, not sure what to make of what she was seeing.

In the haze of injury and blood loss, all Morag could see was a light forming in front of her as her vision was going black. The last thing she heard was Nia shouting.


	6. First Aid

_"YOU'RE NOT BLOODY LEAVING ME ALONE HERE, DAMNIT!_ "

With a deep gasp, Morag shot up.

Breathing hard, the Special Inquisitor frantically looked around. This was a room… it looked like one of the rooms in the Consul's office back in Torigoth.

Reflexively she reached for her left side, where she'd been stabbed by the Torna woman. There was no pain… no bandage? Surprised, Morag pulled up her shirt and looked. There wasn't even an injury, no scar?

"But I was…" touching the skin again, it was flawless… - _I was stabbed here… I was dying?!_ -

Looking around the room again she spotted her uniform on a chair next to the bed.

There was only one way to find out what was going on…

* * *

"Look! I don't care what they say, Cap'n, you get your men to shut it and help out however the bloody hell you can!" gold eyes glared at the communication device on the desk, showing the face of one of the captains that had showed up as reinforcements, "Pull down burnt out houses! Escort people out of the unsafe areas! Whatever! Just get them to button up their yaps and HELP OUT! And leave the Gormotti to what they're good at! Architect knows they're better at makin' stuff out of wood than you are with marching in a straight line!" infuriated, and annoyed, Nia slammed the disconnect button before he could so much as salute her…

"Heh," a short laugh came from the door… the one that lead to the private rooms of the Consul.

Nia's ears popped straight up as her wide eyes went to the door, "M-Morag!" frantically she stood, pushing the Consul's chair back, not sure if she should run over to the woman or not…

Another short laugh as a funny grin spread on the Ardainian woman's face, "I must have been out quite a while if you're doing my job for me?"

"It's-well-that…" the Gormotti woman fumbled for her words, watching as the tall woman just walked over, sitting in front of the desk in one of the provided chairs, looking at her as if amused. It made Nia blush as she dropped back into the Consul's chair, turning away and crossing her arms indignantly, "S-someone had to step in, yea? You were down from that spat with Patroka and Mikhail, and by the time we got back here a couple Ardainian battle-cruisers showed up looking for a fight…" she leaned back, waving her hand as if it was nothing, "I just did what Brighid told me, I'm the _Junior_ Inquisitor after all, officially, ey!"

The way Morag was looking at Nia was strangely gentle, it was really freaking her out, "I don't hear any alarms or smell anymore smoke," the Ardainian woman nodded, "You must be doing something right," Morag just smiled at Nia, noticing as she blushed more and continued to avoid looking at her. She could almost understand why, "How long have I been out?"

"Less than a day," those cream colored grey Gormotti ears dropped as Nia shifted her focus to the desk in front of her, "Even healing can have a strain on the body, you should go get more rest…"

"I've slept enough," that stern voice returned, demanding her subordinate look at her, "Give me a report."

Gold eyes shot up, staring into those hard light brown eyes a moment before Nia nodded, "Ma'am," taking a deep breath to steady herself, Nia sat up straight in the chair, pulling a few papers over, "Most of the damage to Torigoth was superficial, the fires are out, a few buildings suffered enough damage they need to be demolished, then the town can figure out what to do with them. The Relay base on the other hand is a complete waste, everything's just destroyed," she glanced up to Morag, "Brighid thinks that's where they likely landed, causing the most damage there, taking out communications and overall wrecking the place. Several are dead, anyone else is either wounded or MIA, we've already had a few stragglers show up on the beach down the ways, clearly either thrown off Gormott or abandoning when they realized what they were dealing with…"

Morag leaned back in the chair, holding a hand over her mouth, musing, as well as hiding the small smirk when she noticed Nia was using proper military terminology, "Your lessons are going well I see…"

Gold eyes rolled as the Gormotti Driver snorted, breaking decorum to be herself for a moment, "Yea, well, kinda had a crash course in it all just dumped on me in the past twenty-four hours…"

The smile dropped from the Ardainian woman's lips, "Anything else?"

"We've got five cruisers hovering about, bunch'a cap'n's that don't know what to do aside from getting in pissing contests with one another, and a whole lot of Ardainian soldiers from other relay bases around Gormott just standing around twiddling their thumbs…" Nia waved her hand, tired and clearly annoyed of having to deal with all these egos at once, "It's really not helping the residents of Torigoth much, they wind up getting in the way more than help…" with a snort she rolled her eyes, "Not a damn one of them knows the proper end for swinging a hammer let alone how to use nails right, it's a right damn wonder you lot can build all the fancy tech you got, ey!"

Morag couldn't help it, that honestly mad her laugh, "We're mostly just good at fighting and doing drills."

And her response caused Nia to snicker, the first laugh she felt like she'd had in a long time, "And looking good in fancy uniforms, yea?" her gold eyes danced over Morag, noting that no matter that she could put the uniform on right it still didn't cover up the holes.

The smile dropped from Nia's face as her eyes caught on the largest hole in Morag's uniform, on her left side… where Patroka had stabbed her…

Morag could see where she was looking, "How bad was it?"

"You almost died," Nia growled, gold eyes hard, "That's how bad it was…"

A slight smirk picked up behind the Ardainian woman's hand, "I meant the wounds, what were they?" she had survived getting run through before, even thinking back to the fight, Morag couldn't understand exactly why Patroka's one stab of her naginata had taken her down so hard.

It looked visibly painful for Nia to even recall, the area around her eyes scrunching up, the gold becoming dull and her ears went flat as she just couldn't look at the woman anymore. Morag almost reached out to her and apologized, only to hear a soft, broken version of her voice, "It went all the way up past your heart, through your lung…" shimmering gold eyes rose, looking at the woman hurt, "I don't even know how you survived as long as you did, your chest was full of blood, your heart was in _half_ … your lung collapsed, your ribs cut through… all from **_one_** bloody cut…"

"Nia…" she hadn't realized it was that bad, hadn't known that could happen…

"No!" the small Gormotti woman slammed her palms on the desk, "You don't _get **it!**_ " her eyes were hard as she stared at Morag, "They were _playing_ with you! I could tell just from that wound Patroka is better with her weapon than I thought she was… she **_knows_** how to kill in a way that _normal_ ether healing is ineffective unless treated _IMMEDIATELY!_ " her claws strained against the wood as Nia pulled her hands tight, shaking her head, "And Mikhail is just the same! All of them are! And **_you!_** " when she raised her head, there were furious tears just waiting to fall, "You didn't bloody listen to me! You recklessly charged ahead! Thinking you could handle them for even a moment _by **yourself!**_ "

Morag had the decency to look ashamed, crossing her arms over her chest and sitting back in the chair. She had no idea the wound was that bad, just hoping for one or two small hits so she'd bleed in order to get Rotbart's attention… but this? - _How did she move that fast? And that weapon…_ \- light brown eyes traveled up the Gormotti woman in front of her, wanting to ask a question but in order to do that she'd have to confirm the suspicion she'd had about Nia since their interrogation.

"That weapon…" the Inquisitor started slow, "Did you know about it?"

Those Gormotti ears drooped, "I'd never seen that weapon before," Nia pulled her hands together on the desk in front of her, nervously rubbing her thumbs, "I knew… I knew she had to have had one… but I had no idea what it was," gold eyes rose, looking at the Ardainian woman solemnly, "Even more so that she could use it _while_ having her Blade out, attacking on his own," unconsciously Nia was shaking her head, "That's just-just unheard of, even for a… for a…" her head lowered, she didn't want to say it. Didn't even want to get close to that subject right now…

"For a Flesh-Eater?" Morag filled in the gap.

Nia visibly flinched at the word.

Light brown eyes rose, stern and unreadable as she stared at her subordinate, "Nia, I want you to tell me the truth. You told me about the other members of Torna, how they are either Flesh-Eaters or Blade-Eaters…" her eyes became sharp, watching every little motion of the Gormotti woman in front of her, "I can fill in the rest myself, but I want you to tell me the truth. How did you save me?"

"Don't make me say it…" Nia was looking down, avoiding the Inquisitor's eyes. she couldn't face her, not about this.

"You said normal ether healing was ineffective with a wound like I had," she leaned in closer, voice lowering, "I remember Brighid asking Dromarch to do something… but he couldn't, could he?"

"Morag, please…" the Gormotti woman turned away, ears down in shame and voice strained.

Taking a chance, Morag reached out across the desk, putting her hand on Nia's tight claws. It shocked the Gormotti woman enough to force her to look up, her teary gold eyes facing the Ardainian woman for just a moment.

In that moment, Morag tried to show as much sympathy as she could, "Nia, tell me the truth… tell me what you are…"

"Why?" her voice was so soft, so hurt, as Nia looked away again, "You know already don't you? You've already figured it out, ey…"

Morag's grip tightened on her hands, forcing Nia to look at her again, this time her eyes harder, more serious, "It doesn't matter if I already know, I need to hear you say it…"

"Why?" she asked again, shaking her head, trying to push back those shameful tears in her gold eyes.

That's when Morag could feel something in her heart drop, hearing that sad broken voice, terrified of what was going to come next. Looking her straight in the eye, it was all Morag could do to hold it all together at this point, "I need… I need to hear you say it… to tell me… so I know…" unconsciously her hand tightened around Nia's claws, "So I know you trust me," light brown eyes pierced into gold, "So I know you trust me with who you truly are…"

Those gold eyes went wide, tightening before she frowned and just shook her head, pulling her hands back, "Trust you?" Nia couldn't help shaking her head again, needing to look away from the woman in front of her as she brought one hand up to the bomb collar still around her neck, "You go off… trying to die… and you leave this on me… and you want _me_ to trust **_you_**?" a fury started roiling in her gut, all this time, everything that had happened, what she'd **_done_** for this woman and she had the gall to ask **_her_** to say flat out the most painful thing she could just to prove she **_trusted_** her! Her of all the damn people in all of Alrest!

"I never activated it."

Whatever Nia was feeling, the spiral of rage that had started in her heart came to an abrupt halt as she slowly turned to stare at the woman in front of her. Blinking as she couldn't process what she'd just said.

The middle part of Morag's brows furrowed up and she had sad smile on her face, repeating herself, "I never activated it."

Another blink, "Wut?"

At this point the completely shell-shocked look on Nia's face was funnier than it should have been, a light chuckle escaped the Inquisitor as she gave a hapless shrug, "The activation device used to set off that collar, I never activated it… never even turned it on," a funny smirk appeared on Morag's face as she nervously rubbed the back of her neck, knowing this was a terrible situation, "That's basically just a complicated piece of jewelry at this point…"

"You mean…" Nia's eye twitched, "This whole time…" her hands twitched, "This whole **_bloody TIME!_** " she stood up, furious, and slammed her hands on the desk again, glaring at the Ardainian woman in front of her with her eye twitching, "I have been worrying about this thing going off or one'a you deciding to just blow my head off and it was never a real threat to begin with!?"

There was only a small shrug from the Inquisitor, "… yes?"

Nia's entire body vibrated as she made a frustrated squeal kind of noise.

Morag had the decency to look apologetically embarrassed.

It didn't really help, not really, not at all! Nia clinched her hands in frustration, taking a deep breath as a thousand things were running through here mind… then just sat down, covering her face with her hands and wanting nothing more than to scream.

Instead she settled on dropping her hands and glaring at the woman across from her, "If you never activated this stupid thing then why did Brighid get on my case so much about not fiddling with it!"

Light brown eyes looked to the side, "Because I didn't tell her I wasn't going to activate it…"

That just made Nia even more confused, "You didn't tell her?" she blinked as Morag just nodded, "You… didn't tell your Blade you were just going to let a _wanted CRIMINAL_ walk around with no real insurance I wouldn't **_DO_** anything?!"

There was an angry pout from the Inquisitor, "We had an agreement."

Clawed hands came up, just really shaking and showing how utterly confused and furious Nia was about this **_STUPID!_** Situation! "You! … You have **_GOT_** to be the dumbest! Most reckless! _INSANE!_ Person I have ever MET!"

Silence dragged on for a good long minute as the stubborn Ardainian woman just sat back with her angry pout, facing the completely flabbergasted Gormotti woman behind the desk.

Taking a deep breath, closing her eyes, and counting back from ten, Morag finally released a short sigh, "I had promised to protect you," her frown pulled down tighter, still not opening her eyes, "It would be against that wish if I'd _actually_ activated the switch that could literally kill you with the touch of a button."

When those light brown eyes narrowly opened and glared at Nia she swore the woman was pouting. _That_ was her being stubborn and pouting…

It made Nia just sigh, collapsing into the big chair behind the desk, "I've no idea what to think…" idly her hand rose and started playing with the stupid collar… now that she knew it was effectively just a pretty hunk of metal she wasn't in much of a hurry to have it removed. It was stupid, but in a way… in a way this dumb, pretty, piece of metal and ether crystals was like… like…

"You trusted me from the beginning, didn't you?" gold eyes rose with her soft voice, just looking at the weird woman in front of her, a… _hopeful_ look crossing her white marked face, "You really didn't think I'd do anything? That I wasn't a threat to you, yea?"

"You could be a threat if you wanted," Morag seemed to huff, her arms crossed and looking to the side, "But that's why I asked you to make the decision yourself," light brown eyes flashed to those gold ones just a moment, "You made your choice, and I made a promise, I was simply honoring both of those decisions…"

A nervous laugh escaped Nia's lips, trying to hide as she wiped away a sudden tear, "You're… you're still pretty stupid, yea?" she sniffled, smiling wide, closing her eyes, trying to hide how… how all this really made her feel. "I could'a just been playing you, ey… just been stringing you along till I had my chance, right?"

"You saved my life," there was no humor, no pithy joke in Morag's voice as she looked at the woman sincerely, seeing exactly what Nia was trying to hide, "You could have left me to die and run away… instead you came back and saved my life."

Teary gold eyes just stared at the woman as her Gormotti ears were down flat. No response she could give. Morag was right, she could have left her to die at the hands of Patroka and Mikhail, heck even Rotbart… but she didn't. The thought hadn't even crossed her mind.

Morag just leaned forward, a pleasant smile on her face, "Please Nia, tell me… tell me yourself so I know you trust me… as much as I trust you."

Tears fell freely from those hopeful gold eyes, knowing the second she opened her mouth this would be it. She would be making her final decision… a choice she couldn't walk away from and truly accepting this woman and all she has offered her while abandoning everything that came before her.

A life of misery, shame, fear… always hiding who she was and now running from those she thought she could confide in since they were like her.

Giving up on some small spark that could have been and joining something larger than herself for the sake of this one woman.

Giving up running, to finally have a place she truly belonged.

Nia smiled at Morag.

"I'm a Flesh-Eater…"

And she told her everything. Her past, her abilities, her greatest sins…

And Morag listened intently, reaffirming with every word spoken that she had made the right decision back in that cell.


	7. It comes with the Territory

The next few days went by in a blur as the Inquisitor and her subordinate worked on restoring Torigoth to some kind of order.

With the fires and damage dealt with and reconstruction underway, Morag and Nia were essentially just in the position of acting-Consul, since Dughall had fled and with access to his files they had plenty of leverage on him should he ever show up again. Extortion, blackmail, clear ties to the Argentum Trade Guild Chairmen Bana as well as what looked to be some communications with Torna were pretty compelling stuff. Worst still was the eye witness accounts of him personally welcoming Patroka and Mikhail at the Relay Base, expecting some kind of payment, and getting punched in the face. He'd disappeared while the Relay Base was being demolished but it was clear this was all, in some way, his fault.

That left Morag and Nia working as the mediator for the time being between the citizens of Torigoth and the displaced Ardainian forces. It was hard enough with the reconstruction, but to go even further with the racial and political tensions between the two groups… things were getting hectic.

Brighid and Dromarch were off on their own helping where able and Morag and Nia had to constantly switch off brokering between the Gormotti citizens and the Ardainians stationed in Torigoth. The city was still part of the empire and they needed a military presence, but the Gormotti and other citizens were frustrated about having to accommodate the military since the Relay Base needed to be rebuilt.

Tensions and anger about how this all started got both sides going; the Ardainians blaming having to BE here in Gormott since the Gormotti couldn't very well defend themselves and the Gormotti blaming the Ardainians and their Consul for starting all this…

It gave everyone a headache, not to mention the now loud, out in the open, protests for a 'Free Torigoth' from a growing faction of disgruntled Gormotti…

"It's got to be some kind of record you know," Nia's ear twitched as she turned to the woman sitting beside her, "I've had to have at least a dozen _written_ death-threats submitted to me personally since we been here, just cause I'm a Gormotti in a bloody Ardainian uniform!"

"It tends to come with the territory, being an Inquisitor and all," Morag smirked. The two had gotten in the habit of climbing up on the roof of the Consul building, literally the highest point in Torigoth away from prying eyes and anyone else, at night just to have a chance to blow off some steam and get away from all the problems surrounding them and the job foisted on them until the next Consul arrived.

Gold eyes rolled as Nia just snorted indignantly, "Yea, but I'm sure they take one look at you and rethink whatever they've written, ey?" Nia eyed the woman with a smirk, her ears twitching in amusement, "I mean I get all this bluster about 'Blood-traitor' and 'Sell-out' and then there's my personal favorite 'Ardainian lapdog'…" unconsciously she fiddled with the jeweled collar around her neck. Ever since Morag told her the truth about it she saw no reason to take it off, even found it somewhat comforting, as well as she could use it as an excuse for certain situations since only she and Morag knew the truth about it being inert. But every time some Gormotti would look at her, see her uniform and probably the collar, and spit at her calling her an Ardainian pet, she'd play with it, smirking.

Glancing to the side she noticed Morag giving her a concerned look, it just made her feel better.

"Don't look at me like that," Nia snickered when the Ardainian woman scowled in response, "You know I've been called worse by people that actually matter…" being called a 'Traitor' by Patroka, along with everything else she implied, had stung far worse than these little specks of dust being hurled at her by disgruntled citizenry of a city she wanted nothing to do with.

"It still concerns me," Morag spoke flatly, taking a sip of her drink she'd brought up here, "It is my intent to protect you after all, even from small threats such as these…"

A smile picked at Nia's lips, a very pleased one as she took the opportunity to grab the woman's hand and squeeze it. Her thanks for what she'd said, and what she meant.

It just made Morag blush, as she had to look away from the gracious look and still wasn't sure how to react to the physical contact.

Since their open conversation on the day she'd woken up, Morag noticed Nia was much more… 'handsy'? The Ardainian woman wasn't sure if this was just Nia being grateful for Morag still accepting her as she was, and reaffirming her promise to protect her, or if this was just how the Gormotti Driver acted when she wasn't in a perpetual state of terror. Sure, they still had problems, death-threats from the disgruntled populace being an obvious one, along with their jobs, and occasionally butting heads on how to proceed in a situation… Nia often yelling at her for being reckless and Morag ignoring her to go 'handle' something head on like the tank she was… but it was like something changed, and Morag wasn't sure how to respond to any of it.

Nia had been terrified of telling Morag, or really _anyone_ , what she really was, but since it was out and she admitted she was a Flesh-Eater to the Inquisitor they had gotten a lot closer. She told the Ardainian woman everything she knew about being a Flesh-Eater; battle capabilities, limitations she had, even explaining why Patroka using her own weapon had seemed impossible to Nia while she had Perdido out and doing attacks on his own. As far as Nia knew, or tried apparently, it was next to impossible to summon her weapon while she was in her 'Driver' form, let alone use it, and while in her 'Blade' form she couldn't use Dromarch effectively as a Blade.

As far as Nia could rationalize, the Torna Flesh-Eaters were just more experienced than her so could probably do things she couldn't…

She'd even explained her power of Restoration, not that she'd used it much so didn't know its full limitations, but understanding that it was something far more advanced from regular Blade ether healing. Something she'd 'gained' by becoming a Flesh-Eater.

She'd even told Morag about that, how she'd become a Flesh-Eater and her past… neither of them wanting to dwell on it too long.

By the end of her tale, Morag could only see Nia as someone that had been a victim to a long series of terrible circumstances. She didn't want to say she pitied the woman, but she did have a stronger reason to want to protect her now.

And in a way, she didn't want to disappoint Nia or let her down.

The Gormotti Flesh-Eater had had enough of that in her life so far, either being betrayed so violently by someone she loved or abandoned by those she opened herself up to enough to trust.

Morag didn't want to do either, she didn't want to betray her or abandon her. In their short time together she had truly become someone the Ardainian woman cared about and beyond her initial promise, wanted to protect.

"Hey, Morag…" Nia was tapping her fingers on her own drink as she looked down at the city. They both had noticed she'd started calling 'the Special Inquisitor' more by her name when it was just the two of them, reverting to a polite 'Ma'am' when it was official business.

"Hm?" the Inquisitor just raised a brow, letting her subordinate collect her thoughts.

"When…" Nia swallowed hard, gripping her drink tightly, "When you were dying…" they both tensed up. Despite their 'revealing' conversation days ago, neither of them really had wanted to address beyond that argument that Morag quite literally almost died, "You told me 'Take good care of her'," gold eyes blinked and looked up at the Ardainian woman solemnly, "Why… why would say that?" her ears were drawn back low, unable to get out the rest of her question. - _Why would you entrust Brighid to me?_ -

Morag took a long moment to think, taking a drink, then setting her cup down on the roof next to her, looking up at the stars with a funny smirk on her face, "Well, I was dying…" she could hear the annoyed grunt and probably scowl from the Gormotti woman. It made her smirk grow wider, "And like I said before, I trust you," light brown eyes turned to Nia with sincerity, "I knew…" a light laugh as she corrected herself, " _Know_ you would take care of her, treated her properly as a new Blade…" a sincere smile passed Morag's lips as she looked into the middle distance. Nia would have been a good Driver for Brighid, treated her kindly, probably tell her about her former self… take care of her, since she was a Flesh-Eater and knew what it was like to **_be_** a Blade.

Nia seemed to bury her face in Morag's sleeve, making some kind of annoyed sound and shaking her head with her ears back.

It made Morag laugh, glancing down at her a moment, a strange urge to pat her on the head coming over her. It made her hand twitch, but she pushed it aside, shaking her head, looking back up towards the stars, saying softly, "You told me to take care of Dromarch, should we 'off you', as you put it…" a light laugh passed her lips as Nia backed off with a little pout, "I think I was returning the favor."

The call back to their meeting back in the cell that started this whole problem made Nia smirk, scoffing as if offended, "Oh, that all, ey?" she opened one gold eye to glance at the Ardainian woman slyly, "Wouldn't you have wanted me to take it to someone else? Like that brother you mentioned a ways back?" for some reason a blush crept up her face as she nervously scratched her ear, looking towards Torigoth instead of the Inquisitor, "Or-or maybe a boyfriend or something… back in Mor Ardain?"

Morag blinked dumbly, honestly having no idea where that came from, "I can assure you I have no lingering attachments in Mor Ardain besides my brother," she looked at the woman, still a bit confused, "Though I doubt you'd be able to reach him without me around," a frown formed on the Inquisitor's face, realizing she hadn't introduced Nia to the palace guard… or really hashed out what her clearance was… though that was a good idea for when they got back. Nervously she scratched the side of her cheek, getting back to the odd topic at hand, "That and I was dying… I didn't really have time to be giving long detailed instructions… heh."

Suddenly Nia punched Morag in the arm, causing the Inquisitor to look at her even more confused… which got even worse when it seemed the Gormotti woman suddenly got in a dour mood, wrapping her arms around her legs as she set her pouting face on her knees, ears back and eyes narrow in front of her.

Light brown eyes blinked, "Did I say something wrong?" she had thought they were joking for a second, not that her nearly dying and Nia being forced to reveal her greatest secret to save her life was anything to joke about, but still…

"Shut it!" Nia just grumped, seemingly trying to ignore her superior.

Morag wondered if she should mention the bright red blush rising on her subordinate's face or not. Better still, if she should ask why it was there in the first place…

* * *

"They seem to finally be getting along well…" a charming baritone laughed, as the large white tiger Blade waved his tail back and forth, amused.

"Indeed," Brighid sent a knowing smirk Dromarch's way, holding up her tea cup before taking a sip. The café in front of the Torigoth Inn had been damaged, so the owner had simply packed up what was salvageable of the stall and moved to a more appropriate spot: the large tree with the garden underneath it off to the side towards one of the public salvaging points. All the tables and chairs that weren't burned down, and a few donated, were set out and business for the café was booming in the new spot as it had a splendid view all around, becoming somewhere both the citizenry and military could relax after a stressful day of reconstruction.

It also had a perfectly good view of the Consul's building, one of the few places with very little damage, and where Brighid and Dromarch could spy on their Drivers sitting on its roof for a midnight snack.

Despite the distance, Brighid could see the interactions between her Driver and the Gormotti woman. In all honesty it was absolutely cute. A light, knowing, smirk picked at the edge of her lips, "I think they will be just fine now." Over the past few days Brighid had noticed the two working in tandem on jobs, Nia actually being helpful instead of belligerent in her duties, while Lady Morag hadn't been as aggressively blunt or terse as she'd been with the Gormotti woman before. The blue flame Blade knew _something_ had happened between the two, and it wasn't just the whole thing about Nia saving Lady Morag's life…

"My lady seems to have changed her perspective on the Inquisitor of late," Dromarch chuckled, turning to his dining companion, "Not so sure how she still feels about you though, hmhm."

A blue gloved hand waved, "I'm just glad she's been serious about her studies and duties of late. When Lady Morag was incapacitated she took to the mantle of 'Inquisitor' quite well," a genuine laugh escaped the Jewel of the Empire, "Perhaps not as _refined_ or elegant as Lady Morag's approach, but her crass rudeness certainly had those Captains working in short order…"

"The looks on their faces were quite priceless," the white tiger just could not stop chuckling at the thought, "Seeing a Gormotti woman dressed like the Inquisitor giving them orders when she barely came up to their chests… oh, I never thought I'd see the day when my lady did something so profound and helpful!" his tail waved back and forth, amused and proud of his Driver.

"I'm more impressed she was able to keep her head after such events," Brighid sipped her tea, being obviously coy about what had happened that day. Looking back on it, she still had a hard time believing what happened… what **_could_** have happened, and despite what anyone would think, she was truly grateful for the Gormotti woman.

Brighid had watched, as the ether around her own body prepared to send her back to her core crystal, in what would have been her last moments of this life as Nia, their ruffian scoundrel of a… well, to be fair she wasn't sure what to consider Nia at the time, comrade still seemed like a stretch and captive didn't seem like enough, but she had seen that ruffian scoundrel in an Ardainian uniform transform into an elegant _regal_ Blade and do something she never thought possible.

Nia had restored her Driver, literally snatching Lady Morag from the clutches of death and saved her current sense of self along with her.

Brighid was truly grateful, and it was one of the reasons she hadn't brought the subject up with either the Gormotti Flesh-Eater or the beast type Blade in front of her. Her respect, and gratitude, had been in her silence of the incident.

The smile Dromarch sent the blue flame Blade was both appreciative and strained, "It was a most stressful day on all of us."

A knowing smile passed Brighid's lips. She would say nothing on the matter until it was fully addressed, and certainly not somewhere so public. But she appreciated Dromarch's candidness all the same.

"Do you think anything will change?" there was concern in Dromarch's eyes, going from the blue flame Blade across from him to their Drivers off in the distance.

"That depends," Brighid just sighed heavily, knowing enough about Ardainian bureaucracy to know nothing was ever simple, "Our mission is technically completed, we found the evidence needed and with Duhgall fled from such a disastrous incident there is no salvaging his reputation." She leaned on one hand propped on the table, "And with the Consul vacant, being maintained by Lady Morag while she is here, the responsible thing to do would be to hold out here until the immediate emergency situation is settled then hand the position over to a new Consul or a temporary replacement…" another sigh, so much paperwork was going to be involved, Brighid just knew it, "Then we would have to report back to Mor Ardain, both the senate and the Emperor would likely need to hear of the incident and our findings…" idly she stirred what was left of her tea, considering the best course of action for this situation.

Light blue eyes stared at her flatly as the white tiger had his ears flatly back, "You knew I wasn't speaking of our current endeavors for the Empire…"

A light smirk picked at Brighid's face, being coy and amused, as she raised her tea cup to her lips, "Of course I knew," her head tilted to the side, spying on her Driver as Lady Morag appeared to be flustered by something Nia had said… or the fact the Gormotti woman was leaning on her side _quite_ closely, "With the antagonism of positions and trust out of the way, I'm sure things will get quite interesting from here on out…"

Dromarch didn't seem convinced, or he was worried about something else, as his whiskered brows drew in tight, "I apologize in advanced for whatever my lady does…"and bowed his head.

Curious, a blue brow rose, "And what would she do that would require such concern?" Brighid sat up straighter, perplexed by the white tiger Blade's concern, "I would have thought with all this out of the way, and clearly out in the open between them, things would improve?"

"Mmm… well," he pawed the ground, not sure how best to put this, "Yes and no…" those light blue eyes faced the blue flame Blade, clearly trying to convey some kind of advanced apology, "Its tricky to say, my lady has… unusual moods, lets say," he glanced around, clearly not as subtle as he probably thought, but when one was a several hundred pound tiger it was hard to do anything without others noticing. When his eyes landed back on Brighid, he leaned in as much as he could and lowered his voice, clearly trying to be secretive and serious, "You and I both know being a Blade, we… aren't as emotional as humans, and let's say having a 'human heart' can be very problematic for one such as ourselves, hmm?" he raised his brows, giving a funny smile.

"Oh dear…" Brighid got his message loud and clear. She had been the one to read over Lady Morag's notes on everything Nia had told her, including what Nia observed to be a kind of… emotional or mental instability in the other members of Torna… who were either Flesh-Eaters or Blade-Eaters. Putting the connection together that such a condition may have been the cause presented a newfound problem, especially with the Gormotti Driver's identity being revealed.

"Yes…" Dromarch pawed the ground nervously again, "See, as long as I've known my lady, which started after her… _situation_ … I have always noticed her have an overpowering sense of 'fear'. Something the other members of her former team did not." He closed his eyes, seeming to take stock of what he knew, "They were truly the only other examples I had seen, and I knew enough about humans, so… I had thought my Lady's tendency to be fearful was simply part of who she was… and while that may still be true for others, her actions towards Lady Morag since their meeting have been… _different_ … to say the least."

"And you are concerned this isn't genuine and may just be a different manifestation of her 'instability', being what she is?" now it was Brighid's turn to muse, holding her chin with one hand with the other crossed over her chest.

Those black and white ears want flat, "I don't know," Dromarch gave a heavy sigh, "I want my Lady to be happy, but her tendency to quickly attach herself to others has hurt her before, and I rather like Lady Morag," he smiled up at his companion, "She has been a model captor."

Brighid couldn't help the slight laugh, "Its funny you consider that such a 'good' quality," she glanced back to their Drivers, still talking and interacting with one another, "I may not have known Nia long, but I can say her experiences with Lady Morag haven't been quick or shallow." She turned back to Dromarch as he seemed to try to interject, causing Brighid to raise her hand to stop him, "What I mean is, she didn't automatically like Lady Morag from the start, if anything its been due to their constant interactions and even fighting that they've gotten to this point." She mused, "They're simply acting more… let's say 'casual' now that something so strenuous has happened and leave it at that."

Those whiskered brows quirked, the white tiger glancing from their Drivers back to the blue flame Blade in front of him, an obvious pout forming on Dromarch's face, "You don't think its strange?" his tail waved to the other side, concerned, "What if there is a misunderstanding? Something unintentionally harmful passing between them and-!?"

Brighid held up her hand, "Then it will happen, and they will have to deal with it," she shook her head, amused, "I know my Driver wouldn't be remiss of the attention."

It took Dromarch a minute to understand what the keen-eyed Blade was trying to tell him, her giving an amused nod when his eyes went wide. It caused him to stare back at their Drivers, blink twice, and brought about a whole new world of worry.

Dromarch had seen his Driver throw herself into quickly gained affections before. When Jin saved her, she had developed an immediate crush on the man that had 'saved' her… making the betrayal of Torna that much more difficult and bizarre in his opinion, leading him to wonder if his Driver had turned her affections towards Rex or if she was truly just concerned about killing an innocent bystander.

But with how that turned out, and this thing with Morag, he had thought his Driver had gained some sense on the matter. Her aggressive nature and desire to bolt at any given moment gave him hope, plus Morag didn't seem to fit her _usual_ pattern. The Inquisitor hadn't 'saved' them, was just as smug back to Nia as she was snippy to her, and to top it all off, Morag _was_ a woman.

Then all this happened… his Driver seemingly losing a large part of her fear and angst towards herself just because the Inquisitor had accepted her, who even swore yet again to protect her, and he'd watched as she had just given up on the idea of running away all together. He was worried she'd lapse into her previous pattern and things would just… explode from there like they always seemed to. But he'd had the safety net that if nothing else Morag was a woman! and this would all just settle itself easily…

But if what Brighid hinted was true…

Dromarch had no idea what would happen if someone _actually_ noticed his Lady's feelings, let alone reciprocated them…

"Oh dear…" he really wished he had hands, so he could just drown his thoughts in some tea right now.

A blue brow rose, as Brighid wondered what had her companion so concerned all of a sudden. It wasn't like Nia's suddenly more playful nature was going to give Lady Morag the wrong idea and they would just…

"Oh damnit…" blue brows furrowed as Brighid drank her tea.

This was going to get complicated.


	8. Officer Exams

"Ugh… _There!_ That's the last of it!" Nia collapsed on the desk in the small room in the Palace, "I never want to see another piece of gold leafed parchment again!" her hands were numb and her brain was fuzzy, paperwork was truly the ultimate bane in all existence.

Morag just smirked, sitting in one of the chairs off to the side, "That should be the last of what you need for your written qualifications…"

"Argh! Don't! don't even!" the Gormotti Driver just rubbed her face on the desk, mussing up her hair as her ears were on end, "I don't want to see another _stupid_ bloody line! No more of this crap!"

A chuckle escaped the Inquisitor as she stood up, walking up behind her burned out protégé. It had been two weeks since they had cleaned up Torigoth, since their encounter with Torna, and Nia adamantly agreed to all the terms of their arrangement.

Which meant being actually qualified for the position she was currently assigned as Morag's glorified assistant.

Having no idea what would be appropriate for qualifications, Morag essentially came up with a myriad of 'useful skills' Nia had accomplished, demonstrated, or learned… along with needing to pass various written exams most Officer recruits in the Ardainian military were required to pass to get their rank. In a way, Nia was 'lucky' Morag had enough clout to have all the time requirements waved, namely on her 'good merit' and abilities in the field. Nia's ability to step up to Morag's position, and fill it substantially well, was enough of a convincing factor that Morag could sweet talk the Grand Marshal to just letting her take the written tests immediately.

Brighid, and Dromarch, had **_fun_** cramming the Gormotti woman's mind full of about twenty text books worth of service knowledge in about a week's time. Morag had quietly joked that if Nia didn't have her ability to Restore she'd certainly have died from the exhaustion… the Gormotti Flesh-Eater had **_NOT_** appreciated her superior's flippant mention of not only _WHAT_ she was but her ability as well!

… not that Morag wasn't completely right! The point was still valid!

The new temporary Consul couldn't come soon enough, and it was back to Mor Ardain where Nia had spent the last day and a half running through various exams, making all of her processing capabilities shut down, as she tried to get through them all as sanely as possible. Morag, as her superior, was of course her proctor, smirking the whole time and _maybe_ having a bit of fun with the opportunity. After all, putting her subordinate under pressure was just all part of the test.

Still, it was now over, all Morag had to do was submit these tests and within a week they'd have the results… if she rushed it. Even the military couldn't escape the nuances of bureaucracy.

Not that it truly mattered, these tests and the qualifications she'd written up were just for show, something Morag could throw at anyone who asked why she suddenly had this assistant, officially. As far as Morag was concerned, Nia had earned her position in Torigoth, so no matter the results she'd still, officially, keep the Gormotti Driver around for that reason.

Morag put her hand on Nia's shoulder, genuinely proud of her for putting up with all this, "You know, these tests are normally spaced out over two weeks…"

With a groan a gold eye opened, pouting at the woman as her ears went down, "Don't matter, just need to have it done with, right?" Nia just collapsed more on the desk, just wanting to do nothing and let her brain rest, "Call me in the mornin', yea?"

A smirk picked up on the Inquisitor's face, "Come on," she pushed Nia back in her chair, sitting her up right and ignoring her groan while grabbing the test papers, "You can't sleep here," seeing as the Gormotti woman hadn't moved a muscle, eyes closed and seemingly drifting off to sleep, Morag just shook her head, grabbing Nia under her arm and pulling her up.

"Five more minutes…" it almost looked like Nia was drooling, asleep on her feet as Morag dragged her out of the room.

The Inquisitor could only shake her head, "Five more feet and you can rest on Dromarch, while I go submit these." There was some kind of mumble from the Gormotti woman, but it was confirmation enough, drawing that smirk up on the Ardainian woman's lips, "And after that… you can finally meet my brother."

"Is he cute like you?" came out of Nia's mouth though it was pretty clear she wasn't in the state of mind to realize she'd said it.

Morag just walked stiffly towards the door, a few more feet and she could drop her off and then forget she ever heard-!

"Lady Morag!" Brighid smiled with Dromarch on the other side of the door. Only for a second later make it clear the keen-eyed Blade caught something much more interesting as her gentle smile turned into a devious smirk, "My, my… are you alright, Lady Morag? You seem a bit flustered?"

"Shut it!" the Inquisitor growled as she threw Nia onto Dromarch's back, ignoring her own Blade, and refusing to recognize the heat rising on her cheeks, "I need to go submit these!"

Raised brows simply followed the Inquisitor as she marched down the hall…

* * *

"Ya know, when you said I'd be meeting your brother this isn't exactly what I was thinking, ey." Nia turned around from the glass of the elevator and glanced at the Inquisitor. She'd managed to catch enough rest on Dromarch's back to be conscious, and activate some of her Restoration ability in a low enough capacity no one would see, while Morag turned in paperwork and likely filled some herself, eventually meeting them by the elevators. Brighid had taken them there as it was the obvious spot Morag would come to next and allow them their reprieve. Nia had honestly thought they would be taking them down to the dock or something… not up?

Nia was now standing in the glass elevator, watching the Palace slip below, and wondering where this was all going to go. She turned back to the Inquisitor, who seemed to be doing a picture-perfect parade rest and hadn't moved from the center of the tube since they'd gotten in. Those cream colored grey Gormotti ears twitched, "So what's your brother like?"

"You'll see in a moment," was the Inquisitor's clipped response.

Those ears went flatter, along with Nia's brows, "What he some guard or something?" gold eyes glanced up, they were near the top, "Didn't all them books say this was the seat of the Emperor?"

A small smirk tugged at Morag's lips as the elevator dinged, the door opening a half second later and she was walking out, expecting her subordinate to follow along with their Blades.

A skeptical look passed over the Gormotti woman's face but she followed diligently. Morag basically knew all about her, it was time she got to see more of the actual woman underneath the Special Inquisitor of Mor Ardain… and not in the literal sense, she _had_ seen all of that thanks to their bathhouse excursion.

A light blush may or may not have rose on Nia's face as her ears flicked, _annoyed_ obviously, with her arms crossed as she stepped out of the elevator. There was _absolutely_ nothing on her mind… she'd burned it all out on those tests after all!

The two Blades watched their Drivers, gave each other a look and shook their heads, following at a discretionary pace.

The first part looked to be a dining or meeting area. A large table with various chairs surrounding it was the centerpiece, everything in royal reds and gold lining.

"Hrm, fancy, yea," Nia snorted, turning up to her superior, at least expecting some kind of reaction.

She got nothing as Morag simply walked passed the area as if it were nothing impressive.

A cream colored grey brow rose and the Gormotti woman kept her mouth shut, curiously following along.

The main atrium came up next. A large dome shaped glass ceiling, letting the evening sky show above them, clashing with the hanging lights and bright royal reds all around. In the center at the far end of the room was the throne of Mor Ardain.

A young boy in all white with a gold laurel crown in his dark hair sat in it with a blue motif katana-wielding Blade at his side.

He was smiling as the Inquisitor approached, his blue eyes wide with excitement.

Once only a few paces away, Morag kneeled and bowed to the Emperor of Mor Ardain. Nervously Nia followed suit at her side.

The boy Emperor only moved his hand, raising it palm up and moving his index and middle finger, making an 'up' gesture, "Rise, Special Inquisitor."

"You majesty," Morag gave another nod, before rising, Nia hesitantly following suit at her side, looking very confused. The dark haired woman sent a small smirk to her subordinate before facing the Emperor again.

An _oddly similar_ smirk rose on the boy Emperor's face as he looked at the Inquisitor, "I take it this is the… 'assistant' I believe you said, that you had acquired in Torigoth?"

Another polite bow, "Yes, your majesty," Morag held out her hand, referring to Nia directly, "This is Nia, she has agreed to play the role of the Junior Inquisitor for the time being, until such a time as our mission is complete…"

"You mean until she no longer has anything useful to say about Torna," the gruff voice of the male sword-wielding Blade cut in. His white eyes on that grey face boring into Nia as he stepped in front of his Driver.

"Truly, Aegaeon, there is not need to scare the poor girl," behind them Brighid waved her hand, using her other to cover her mouth as clearly she was slyly teasing the other Blade.

An odd smirk from the swordsman, "You, of all people, saying this Brighid?"

Nia's ear twitched and Dromarch had the decency to look away. The man did have a point after all…

"Ahem," the young Emperor cleared his throat, moving to stand up, and despite the clear disapproval of his Blade, took the short steps down and walked towards the Inquisitor and her charge. Morag automatically lowered her head in a bow, leaving Nia confused, as the boy walked up to her.

Holding his chin, he just seemed to stare at Nia, "hmm…"

Lowering her own brow, Nia just scowled at the boy. He was actually shorter than her, which was something she generally wasn't used to, especially if they supposedly had more power than her in any sense. Her head tilted as she crossed her arms, staring back at the boy with gold eyes, "Oi, Morag? Is this kid really the Emperor?"

It sounded like the Inquisitor was chocking.

Nia's ear twitched, watching the boy more then caring about the others' reactions around her, "I mean really, just a kid like this, ruler of all Mor Ardain," she leaned in close, noticing how Aegaeon tensed reaching for his sword but ignored him as she waved her hand over this kid's head, scowling more, "He's shorter than me, don't think its right someone should have all that power ain't even a bit taller than me, yea?"

Morag really should have been used to Nia, being Nia, by now. Rightfully she facepalmed, "Nia, you are speaking to his majesty the Emperor of Mor Ardain, show some respect!"

Gold eyes turned with a scowl at the much _taller_ woman, ears back in clear annoyance, "What? He ain't got a problem with it?" she turned back to the boy, nudging him in the chest, "Ain'tcha kid, ey?"

Aegaeon was literally one step away from separating the Gormotti woman from her head while Brighid and Dromarch both facepalmed behind her.

The little boy held up his hand, stopping his Blade and smiling quite brightly at the strange Gormotti woman, before turning to Morag, "Sister, I think I rather like this woman."

Those Gormotti ears twitched as Nia blinked once… twice… three times… did she just hear? Slowly her gaze turned to Morag, hoping the woman would clear this up, "Sister?"

"I'm sorry your majesty, you must ignore her candor," those light brown eyes glared at Nia like _she_ was the one that did something wrong, "She is over tired from completing the Officer Exams, she does not know what she's saying…"

" _Sister?!_ " gold eyes twitched as her voice garnered a higher octave.

"Haha," the young boy Emperor just laughed at the sight before him, "I do not mind sister," Nia squeaked again at **_that_** word, causing his smile to grow a small bit, turning to the woman, "She seems quite capable, confident I'm sure in an area she's not so unfamiliar with," he held out his hand, "Please, I hope to get to know you better, you are the first person my sister has taken such an interest in, even if it is purely professional, I wish to get to know you as well."

"I-uh… y-yea, sure…" nervously Nia shook the boy's hand, now very aware of her earlier comments, "And uh… d-don't, uh, take what I said earlier to be bad," scratching her cheek, she glanced to the side, away from the both of them anxiously, "I'm sure you'll be as tall as your sis one day, yea…"

There was snickering behind them and she swore Morag tugged her visor down as if embarrassed.

The boy just smiled, "I hope so as well," he laughed again, "It would certainly make my job easier."

Giving a cheeky grin, Nia turned back to the kid, "Ain't too bad, ey? Got that dark hair, just different eyes and I'm sure you'll fill out more than her…"

"Nia," Morag groaned, it sounded like the Gormotti Driver was trying to envision her brother as a male version of **_her_** … and she honestly wasn't sure just _how_ she was supposed to take that.

Niall just laughed again, clearly enjoying this candid conversation, "Well, one can always hope," he shot a certain look to his sister, catching her nervous eye, before turning back to Nia, "While I have you, Nia, would you mind promising me something?"

"Ey?" her ears and brow quirked, "Sure, what'cha got?"

Those blue eyes of his skimmed his sister again before turning back to the Gormotti woman with more conviction, "I've read the report from the Torna attack in Torigoth," both Inquisitor and Nia went stiff at the mention, "I know my sister was gravely injured, and you were integral in her survival," he lowered his head, his hands shaking at his side, "I know I cannot be selfish and order her away from such dangerous situations. Her job is important, to the Empire, and necessary, and I know of no one else I can truly entrust it to, but…" his voice caught, clearly trying his best to keep his emotions off his face.

But he was young, he wasn't as good at employing the stern mask his sister had mastered.

Nia kneeled in front of the boy, taking both his hands and looking at him on equal footing, "Ey, say what you want," she glanced back at the Inquisitor, that hard mask the poor boy just couldn't master reflected on the tall woman's face. Seeing how similar the two were, Nia could only smile, turning back to the boy, whispering closely to him, "This'll just be between us, yea?"

There was the smallest sniffle from the boy, but when he raised his gaze, those bright blue eyes of his were just as fiery as his sister's, "Take care of her Nia," his hands clinched in the Gormotti woman's, "She is your superior, and this is an order from the Emperor."

A bright smile just spread on the Gormotti woman's white marked face, "Don't have to ask me about that, but…" she let go of his hands, standing and doing a proper salute, "If that's what you ask your majesty, consider it done." Her grin got wider, chuckling to herself as she was unable to hold in her verbal tick, "Yea?"

The boy just smiled, nodding his head. His eyes turned to his sister, a clear liking of this woman on his face.

Morag stared back at her brother, giving a nod. A silent accord met between siblings.


	9. Welcome to the Ardainian Military

Someone tried to attack Emperor Niall.

It was the first time Nia had seen Morag genuinely _FURIOUS_.

The young Emperor was overseeing a troop exercise when three Drivers attacked. Two of them appeared to be Gormotti and the other was probably an Urayan. The shield-hammer and lancer were disabled quickly enough. The Special Inquisitor had kept her cool at that point.

It was when a fourth Driver, riding a common beast Blade similar to Dromarch, managed to climb up behind them all and swipe at the Emperor that she just LOST it.

Blue fire raced across the deck and the man jumped away, riding his beast Blade.

The Great Axe wielder whom had been a moderate 'challenge' a moment ago was suddenly on the ground with burns and a broken nose as Morag completely ignored him after her attack to pursue the beast Blade.

It was at that moment Nia realized the Inquisitor had been holding back, not just _this_ time, but the _ENTIRE TIME_ Nia had known the woman. Apparently, the only time she really cut loose was when her little brother was concerned and then it was prey to the Architect for mercy, cause Morag certainly didn't have it right now.

Nia watch as the woman jumped down from the Palace, just _JUMPED_ , from the top of the Palace chasing the bastard, landing on the bridge towards Alba Cavanich and just kept after him. It must have been an ether shield or something, because as far at Nia was concerned that was physically impossible for mortals.

- _Though, knowing Morag, she'd probably just keep going on pure willpower…_ \- gold eyes rolled as she rode Dromarch and hopped down, a bit safer, to continue the chase. Aegaeon and the other guards had Niall covered, _now_ , so he should be fine. She'd healed his wound immediately before taking off after his clearly bonkers sister!

Brighid was with Morag and Nia could see the blue flames as the woman chased after the assailant through the city. The local stationed military seemed to know to just stay the hell out of her way when she was in pursuit of an enemy, and the civilians just stayed out the way because she was bloody scary right now!

"Oi, the roofs," Nia steered Dromarch to take the high ground. If the jerk decided to be more mobile he'd go up there, otherwise they'd be able to catch up faster and then could corner him.

The big white tiger simply nodded, hoping up a pipe and continued in pursuit on the rooftop.

From this vantage Nia could see Morag. Brighid must have been enhancing the Ardainian woman's speed as they both kept past with the beast Blade, swapping those rapier-whips between one another, strategically attacking in tandem. It honestly surprised Nia, watching how well, and how fast, they were attacking… and amazingly restraining themselves.

There were no random fires, no civilians or any real collateral damage. Morag knew this city well enough to avoid obstacles, injuring people, or causing any major damage that Brighid couldn't just put out as they passed.

But Nia could still the woman was furious. She was just simply a more controlled kind of fury, pinpoint accurate and precise.

They took a turn, down an alley and out of Nia's sight, "Dromarch!"

"On it my lady!" he picked up speed. He, like Nia, didn't want to lose sight of the Ardainian woman, genuinely concerned what she might do…

There weren't any fires on the other side of the alley, so Nia assumed they had managed to corner the man and his beast Blade. With a tug they dropped down into the alley.

"Got you!" Dromarch roared as he landed on top of the man's beast Blade, pinning it to the ground. There was a gate behind them, that was why they hadn't escaped further away.

Nia jumped off, wielding Dromarch's beast rings, "Oi, you're not going anywhere now, yea."

The man was another Gormotti, his eyes wide, ears up as he stared at Nia, then frantically back at the other end of the alley… where the Special Inquisitor stood, brandishing her twin rapier-whips, her powerful Blade standing menacingly behind her.

"Ah, I see you managed to catch up," her light brown eyes seemed menacing behind that visor despite the soft tone of her voice, "Well done."

"Keh," Nia groaned, glaring at the woman, "Surprised myself, the way you took off after this bastard," she rolled her neck, seeming casual, "Gave me a bloody heart attack, jumping off the palace like that…"

The edge of Morag's lips tilted down, but she had no response, simply glaring at the man in front of her.

"Oi," Nia approached the man, trying to appear more in control and cocky than she actually felt, "You better surrender now, she's already angry beyond all reason at you, attacking the Emperor like that-!"

"What choice do we have!" the Gormotti man turned with fury, focusing on Nia, "After what we've been through! After all the bullshit the Ardainians have done to us!" furiously he pointed at her, "How could you stand there! Dressed like that! Taking orders from these dogs!"

Nia glared, frown threatening her lips, "It's a job, that what you wanna hear?" she pulled out a pair of restraints, "Now you either come quietly with me or you get to deal with **_her_** ," nudging her chin, the man glanced back at the furious Inquisitor, "And I think you know which is the better option, yea?"

Morag looked ready to burn the man to ash on the spot, that intimidating tall stature, blazing weapons in hand, fierce look from behind her visor… yea, if Nia weren't working for her she'd probably be terrified too.

The man collapsed on his knees, looked about ready to wet himself if he already hadn't…

Quickly Nia put the restraints on him while Dromarch kept a hold on his Blade. With a sharp whistle two local guards appeared at the end of the alley.

"Oi, you idiots want to just stand there or come get this punk!" Nia shouted when they appeared frozen in place. They gave Morag one look and seemed to be shaking in their standard issue boots. They'd probably been watching the chase like everyone else and were downright spooked by Morag right now. Gold eyes just rolled as Nia whistled again, glaring flatly as they faced her, "Yea, Junior Inquisitor here, ignore her and do what I bloody-well just told you!"

"Y-yes Ma'am!" the two saluted, warily walked around Morag and Brighid, the Inquisitor giving them a 'go ahead' nod. One quickly took the Gormotti Driver, while the other put a collar on the beast Blade escorting them back out of the alley.

"T-this isn't over!" the man shouted, quite stupidly in Nia's opinion, as he was passing Morag, "The Empire will suffer for what it's done to Gormott!"

Before Morag could so much as move to react to him, Nia was next to her, grabbing her elbow and keeping her straight.

"Ignore him," she whispered lowly to Morag, feeling through her grip that the woman was trembling. Nia wanted to say it was out of fury but at this point she wasn't sure. Gold eyes glared as the man and his Blade were carted off, "You just keep walking, yea, sure we'll be seein' you soon enough!" she added a threatening smile and wave, knowing that if anyone was going to get the pleasure of 'interrogating' the man, it'd be one of them.

Glancing at how ridged Morag was right now, Nia actually hoped it was her.

Once they were gone, Nia lowered her hand to Morag's wrist, she'd have taken her hand had the woman not been holding Brighid's weapons tight enough to turn her knuckles white, "Ey, you alright?"

"He attacked my brother," the Ardainian woman growled lowly.

Stepping closer, Nia held her tight fist with both hands, looking down, "Yea, I know…"

Morag was tightlipped and clearly still furious, but she was letting at least _someone_ approach her, so it was a start.

Brighid watched the two interact a moment before nodding to Dromarch behind them. He signaled back and the blue flame Blade glanced at her Driver, "Lady Morag, with your permission, Dromarch and I will accompany the guards in incarcerating these Separatists." Those keen-eyes watched as her Driver's arm shook, but Nia was still holding her hand, "We will ensure they are detained properly and inform you of any progress."

"Very well, Brighid, Dromarch, you are dismissed." Her voice was ridged, calm and professional but clearly fake. Her hand was shaking.

Nia held it tighter.

Those seemingly closed eyes watch the two Drivers a moment longer before nodding, leaving with Dromarch to do their job.

Gold eyes watched the two go, her ears lowering in her hood as she turned up to Morag, "They're gone." No response. Nia sighed, "You going to let go of these things any time soon?" she brought up Morag's captive hand, still holding Brighid's weapon tightly. She rubbed the woman's hand trying to coax her to relax and when that didn't work started to pull at her fingers trying to get her to let go with a little frown on her face.

"Nia," there was a small growl in the Ardainian woman's low voice, eyes moving just enough to narrowly eye the Gormotti woman.

"What? Your hand's like a vice!" gold eyes glared, holding the woman's hand up to 'inspect' it, "How the bloody hell you got any feeling left? Holding these this tight?"

Light brown eyes narrowed more, now facing Nia as she was inspecting her hand, "He attacked my **_brother_** …"

"Yea, you said that," Nia was back to rubbing her hand, trying to coax her to calm down. Glancing up, Nia could see the fury still there, mostly in her eyes, and how menacing that look was through the visor on her cap. She hoped she looked consoling, looked sincere, "We caught him, its over, yea? time to put these away…"

She still looked furious, still looked ready to bolt after those guards and probably do something irreversible to the man that dared to attack her brother.

But then she sighed, looking away from those sincere gold eyes. Removing her hand from Nia's, Morag put her weapons away, holstering them at her hips.

Nia smiled, happy they at least got that far. She gave a great big sigh, pushing down her hood and stretching, "Damn you make me worry," popping her back, shoulders and fingers, she put her arms behind her head, flatly eyeing the Ardainian woman, "Can't believe you leapt off like that! Thought you would'a broken something for sure… heh, no wonder you didn't so much as bat an eye jumping off buildings in Torigoth."

Morag still didn't look at her, ashamed of her actions.

Nia could see it, the woman was too bloody honest once you knew how to read her, "C'mon, we got the guy, and his buddies. Anything else I'm sure we'll learn from them later… else they'll just be in a cell for the rest of their lives."

"Is that how you see us?"

The voice was low and fragile surprising Nia that it came from the Special Inquisitor, "What?"

Still Morag refused to look at her, staring at the ground instead, as she cleared her throat and stood a bit straighter, trying to show some more confidence, "That man, he was Gormotti and he hated the Empire for what we've done."

"Yea, and he was a bloody idiot, same as the rest of his buddies," with a snort, Nia rolled her eyes, lowering her arms to cross them over her chest with a bit of a frown on her face, "Buncha cowards that lot, attacking a little boy thinking it'd change anything…"

"Would you?" Morag faced Nia, something strange about her placid face.

It gave Nia the creeps so she looked away, ear twitching, "Course not! Helping a brat is one'a the damn reasons I'm here, init?" she gave a snort, trying to play off like it was nothing.

Whatever Morag's first response was she didn't get it out, opening her mouth immediately then just as quickly closing it. Turning around, facing the exit of the alleyway, she put her hands behind her back, intent to leave.

She took one step forward, "Thank you, Nia, for stopping me…" then continued on.

"Tch," a funny smirk rose on the Gormotti woman's face, shaking her head and following, "Yea well, part of the whole job description, ey?" she caught up to Morag, nudging her arm with her elbow, "Supposed to watch out for you boss, even from yourself, yea."

A small smile picked at Morag's lips. She was grateful for the woman, more then she'd probably ever know.

* * *

The meeting after the attack was just as bad.

"Jin?!" Nia stepped forward, probably out of line, but she stared at the boy Emperor, "You're saying, Jin attacked a transport…"

The boy looked down, lightly nodding his head to his Blade. Aegaeon pulled out a file and handed it to Morag and her face went grim.

"There was a lone survivor, and he described a masked man attacking the transport," steel seemed to develop in Niall's eyes as he looked to his sister, "From the report you submitted thanks to Nia's cooperation we can confirm it was him. The description matches, along with the methodology."

"The shipment was full of core crystals," Morag flipped through the pages, noting the important details, her frown deepening.

"Morag?" ears down, Nia looked to her superior, pain clearly etched on her face… perhaps even shame at what had happened.

The Special Inquisitor didn't react, simply handing the report to her junior, "Read for yourself," her light brown eyes showed what she didn't dare to on her face, "I'm sorry, but it was him."

Unconsciously shaking her head, Nia took the report skimming through it as well. Her eyes caught on the death toll, unable to look away, "All these people…" her ears went down flat, her jaw clinched, "I knew they were doing raids… but I didn't think… I…" she looked at Morag, "I swear, I didn't know about this…"

The Special Inquisitor just looked at her subordinate, no words to give.

"Nia," the calm voice of the Emperor called to the woman, "I assure you, my sister does not accuse you," his face grew grim, it was something that shouldn't have been on a boy his age, "but now I hope you understand the situation we are in when it comes to the terrorist group Torna."

Looking down, the Gormotti woman just nodded.

Niall turned back to his sister, both showing equally grim faces, "This attack isn't the only one, I have received reports from Uraya and Indol that transports of theirs have been attacked as well. This along with the attack on Torigoth…" the boy sighed, "The Senate has acted on their own, deciding to continue digging in Judicium."

A more obvious scowl passed over the Special Inquisitor's face, "The Pro-War faction, Senator Roderick's doing I take it?"

"Yes," there was an exhausted sigh from the Emperor, "Today's attack will only encourage them…"

"Even though **_you_** were the one targeted," Morag's jaw clinched, "They'll seize it as an opportunity to stir up support," gloved hands clinched tightly, "Damn."

Nervously Nia looked between the siblings, "Ey, what-what is all this?" they both looked at her, almost like they'd forgotten she was there. Cream colored grey brows lowered, "C'mon, tell me? I'm new to all this…" she waved her hand, "Whatever you're on about! Explain it, yea."

The siblings shared a look, but where as Morag crossed her arms looking away, Niall turned to the Gormotti woman with as gentle of a look as he could muster given the circumstances, "I may be the Emperor of Mor Ardain, but you understand that the majority of the governing body is housed in the senate, correct?"

"Yea, I read that bit," Nia scratched her ear, recalling the terribly boring lessons on Ardainian politics Brighid seemed unusually adamant she learn, "But you're the Emperor, isn't your say what goes?"

"This isn't Uraya where the Queen can do as she pleases," the boy gave a charming smile, amused.

"Its politics," Morag finally spoke up, though the subject was clearly distasteful for the woman, "The Emperor has complete control of the military given a crisis, but most of the true power is in the senate. If enough of the senators agree they can overrule a decree ordered by the Emperor…"

"So this… 'digging in Judicium' thing, yea?" gold eyes nervously turned to the taller woman. Nia was following their conversation, just not sure what it all meant.

"I had ordered the excavation there be ceased when Uraya saw it as a threatening action," Niall sighed, "Several of the senators disapproved, calling it weakness to kowtow to Urayan demands but…"

"You didn't want to start another war…" Now Nia could see what they were talking about, if just a little bit. With a frown she crossed her arms, "But why would Uraya feel threaten you lot be digging in the dirt in this 'Judicium' place?"

"Titan weapons," Morag's hands were tight at her side, "The Pro-War faction sees a coming war as necessary, and the titan weapons buried in Judicium could be instrumental in winning it."

"I halted such actions since my sister and I disapprove of such methods," Niall's voice was calm, contrasting his sister's obvious anger, "Mor Ardain is dying, and yes, we are in need of a place to move our population before it sinks below the cloud sea, but to start another war, now?" the boy Emperor shook his head in obvious distaste, "Its suicide."

Nia's shoulders sunk, "You guys… you've really been trying hard to stop this kind of stuff, haven't you?" gold eyes rose, looking at her superior, "You want to stop any war coming, even though you're the ones being targeted and taking the blame for all this?"

Morag didn't respond, keeping her gaze away from Nia.

"Since our fathers died," Niall's calm voice cut in between the two of them, his blue eyes focusing on the Gormotti woman, "During the war ten years ago, we have… we have tried to prevent such atrocities from happening again. It is…" a frown pulled on his lips, "Uneasy, especially when those around you expect you to either follow their orders or to cow to their decisions, simply because age or gender." His eyes flicked to his sister and Nia understood easily, "We've had our share of difficulties, balancing the unrest left behind in the Empire from the war and those who wish nothing more than to go back to it…" a smile picked on his lips, looking back at Nia, "I would hope my father or Morag's would be proud of the progress we've made, little as it is…"

"Fathers?" Nia looked between the Emperor and the Inquisitor, blinking, "Wait-wait-wait, hold on, thought you two were siblings?" her ears were perked as she faced one then the other, "How then…?"

"Cousins," there was a bit of a miffed down turn on the Inquisitor's face, "Though after my father died, my uncle, his father, took over and took care of me, and when he passed the crown went to Niall, and I've watched over him since."

The little boy smiled up to the woman, "Morag has always been closer to me than merely a cousin," he turned to Nia, "I honestly remember her father a bit better than my own, and I was too young to understand when they died." There was a bit of a shrug, "So we've just been siblings to one another."

Nia looked between them, her ears and face dropping, "Jeez, you lot," she shook her head, rubbing her head, "Certainly are family, I'll give you that…" a frown tugged at her lips, "But then… if all that's the case, you two… you been trying to keep the whole Empire in one piece and everyone else been trying to… well, be fools about it, AND blaming you both," she crossed her arms, growling, "All cause you're the royals in charge, ey?"

Morag and Niall shared a look, the young Emperor shrugging, "That would be the case," he chuckled rubbing the back of his head like a kid his age should, "Comes with being well known, makes one an easy target for the woes of the citizenry…" nervously he glanced at his sister, "Though, to be fair, I think Morag would have made a better Emperor…"

"The throne goes to the male heir," she spoke curtly, as if this were a discussion had multiple times, "It is simply how it has always been…"

"See what I mean?" Niall leaned towards Nia, thankful to have the ruffian around, making this dire conversation seem bearable.

"Tch, tell me about it," Nia snorted, arms crossed and narrowly eyeing the taller woman, "Try tellin' her to go about something with a bit of finesse and she'll run charging in, rapier-whips blazing, ready to handle it all on her own while I got to worry about her gettin' shot or impaled or something," a very disgruntled snort from the Gormotti woman, "its not fun being the healer ya know…"

Light brown eyes just glared at the two of them, "If the both of your are done ganging up on me," they had the decency to _look_ embarrassed, though Nia was clearly enjoying it more, "Perhaps we can get back on track?"

"Fine, fine," Nia waved her hands, "Senators being jerks, Torna attacking again, and you lot not being 'real' siblings," slyly her gold eyes looked from one royal to the other, "That about sum it up?"

While Morag glared at her subordinate's candid speak, Niall just chuckled to himself.

"Well, I suppose if we also included the rise in Separatist demonstrations, such as the one today and possible conspiracy, then yes, I would say that about sums it up." He smiled, turning from Nia to his sister, "Anything else to add, sister?"

There was an obvious frown on the woman's face, "No, your majesty," she put her hands down behind her back, "That would succinctly cover the issues at hand," turning a sharp eye to her brother, "I would hope you would be more careful from now on," her eyes softened, "I can't always be there…"

"I know," Niall gave a small charming smile, glancing over at Nia, including her as well, "I appreciate your efforts today, Nia, and while my sister is correct, I will do what I can to protect myself. But…" he stood up straight, mimicking Morag's stance, "I can't very well hide all the time, if the changes I wish for the betterment of Mor Ardain are to commence, I have to be willing to face my people, not hide, despite what dangers may be lurking."

Nia could see the boy honestly meant it, he intended to be a strong leader, to show his best despite his age or how the people thought of him. Glancing at Morag, she could see the worry behind the woman's stern face. It brought a smirk to the Gormotti woman's lips as she cockily crossed her arms, shaking her head at the two, "Aye, do what you can, but don't go being stupid about it," she nodded her head to the Special Inquisitor, "Else she'll have to go and do something reckless again, and I don't want to have clean up that mess, yea?"

Despite the glare she sent Nia's way at her choice of words, Morag did appreciate the sentiment.

Niall just grinned, giving a light nod, "I'll do what I can, but, well…" he glanced up to his sister sheepishly, "Recklessness does run in the family."

Light brown eyes glared at her little brother, like he'd just sold her out.

"Oh, I believe that," gold eyes flatly stared at the Inquisitor.

The young Emperor chuckled again, enjoying the exchange, but this was intended to be an official briefing, they'd gotten well of track, "I did have one thing I was curious of, Morag," he turned to his sister, "Have you managed to get any leads on the Aegis and its Driver?"

Both the Inquisitor and the Gormotti Driver stiffened at the question. Morag sending Nia an apologetic look before turning to her brother, "No, your majesty, we've not had any substantial leads on their whereabouts…"

"P-Patroka…" Nia cut in, her ears down as she looked from Morag to the Emperor, "The Torna woman we fought in Torigoth," a frown pulled at her lips as she glanced quickly to the Ardainian woman again, "She mentioned Akhos, another Torna member, had gone to Uraya to intercept them," Nia's finger started nervously tapping, her gold eyes looking down, "I can't say why they'd be there, but I know their goal…"

"The World Tree, Elysium," Morag filled in, not liking this turn in conversation, "You mentioned that was where they were headed."

"Yea," Nia's voice was low, her eyes unclear as she reverted back to one of her old habits, rubbing her nose, looking away, "Pyra… Pyra seemed real adamant about getting there, acting like it was a real place…"

Dark brows lowered, the edges of Morag's lips tipping down as she looked at her subordinate. Nia had told her as much as the Gormotti woman knew about the two, and Brighid had given her report, but Morg hadn't liked bringing them up. The boy had abandoned Nia, and while she had selfishly been enjoying the company, the Ardainian woman wasn't ignorant of the circumstances of their situation.

If she ever saw this boy Driver of the Aegis, she wasn't quite sure what she'd do.

Niall watched them both closely, simply nodding his head, taking in the situation, "I see, well that makes tracking them a bit easier," he closed his eyes, considering the information, "knowing their goal, we can predict their movements."

"Though it begs the question why they had gone to Uraya," Morag didn't like it, not talking about the people that abandoned Nia, but also the idea that the Urayans might have the Aegis in their power, "Gormott is closest to the World Tree, that is why they were there, so why suddenly appear in Uraya?" she shook her head.

"Rex seemed the type that wanted to go on an adventure," Nia piped in, she had her eyes closed and a frown on her face, but at least she was talking, "Can't say how smart the boy is, but if they ran into something preventing them from getting to the World Tree, then I suppose he'd just run off to the next closest place looking for a way around it, yea?" when Nia opened her eyes the two royal siblings were staring at her. It made her blush, "W-what?!"

"That's not a bad idea," Morag had her chin her in hand, thinking about such a possibility.

"Indeed," Niall nodded, "If they needed help getting there, where would such information be held?"

"Indol," light brown eyes opened, turning to her brother, "it has the most information from centuries ago, surely if such a problem existed they'd have something there about it." A smug smirk rose on the woman's lips, "And the quickest way to Indol this time of year from Uraya is to come through Mor Ardain…"

The young emperor smiled, "Then it sounds like you have a mission, sister," he nodded to her then Nia, "I hope this doesn't seem presumptuous, but I would like to meet the Driver of the Aegis if possible."

Gold eyes just rolled as Nia snorted, "Pfft, he's just some lunkhead salvager brat…" she side glanced back to the Emperor, "Think I like meeting you better," she made an effort to do a little bow, "Your majesty." Then turned around, heading towards the elevator. She'd wait for Morag, but this whole conversation made her stomach turn.

Morag watched her leave, frown tugging at her lips. This was still a delicate subject, she knew that, but it wasn't something to drag out in front of her brother.

"I know you mentioned she was an acquaintance of the Aegis Driver," Niall sighed, "but seeing that reaction, I feel guilty I may have over stepped myself."

"You are the Emperor of Mor Ardain, your majesty," she looked down at her brother, "I believe it is implied that is impossible."

He smiled up at his sister, "Someone must keep perspective." He gave a nod, "Take care, Special Inquisitor."

Morag gave a short bow, "Your majesty," and left after her subordinate. They had a lot to discuss, and a lot to consider…

She just honestly hoped it wouldn't be right now.


	10. Hello Again

"Morag! MORAG!" Nia was running around Alba Cavanich, trying to find her superior. "BLOODY DAMNIT! WHERE ARE YOU HOTHEAD!" it probably wasn't the best show of her rapid training to be badmouthing and calling her superior names but she was in a bit of a hurry and this was an emergency.

Ever since their conversation with Niall after the attack, the two had stayed in Alba Cavanich for the past few days. Partly because it would be the best place to stake out should the Aegis and her Driver appear, Nia was honestly hoping they wouldn't, but also apparently Morag had an 'allergy' to senators. Something her needing to punch them in the face if they got too close… okay, that may have been a bit of an exaggeration from Nia's point of view, but every time they stepped into the Palace to report nothing to her brother and a throng of the slimy bastards showed up smiling at the Special Inquisitor with the same bloody five questions EVERY FREAKIN' TIME! Nia swore the woman was a second away from socking the lot of them… the desire was just burning under the stoic mask she put on whenever they had to deal with them.

Nia decided she didn't like them either. The more these people smiled the more she felt her skin crawl. It made sense to her now why Morag preferred getting a room at the Inn when they were in town then back to whatever apartments in the Palace she _must_ have since she was the Special Inquisitor AND the Emperor's bloody sister!

The Gormotti woman still hadn't seen the residential portion of the Palace. She knew it MUST exist, she just hadn't seen it yet.

Brighid had laughed when she complained about how much money it must have cost them to stay at the Inn all the time. Sure it was conveniently near the hot springs, but Nia didn't see that as an excuse. The blue flame Blade had just chuckled behind her hand and commented that 'Lady Morag didn't like spending time in her room when on a mission' like that made bloody sense.

Nia still thought it was all silly. They'd been taking shifts watching the city for any suspicious activity, monitoring the port for anyone matching the descriptions of Rex and Pyra she'd given Morag, and mostly just sitting around twiddling their thumbs waiting.

It was BORING.

At one point Nia had even _willingly_ brought another one of those damn officer books with her to sit up on the rooftop during her shift to mull through. There was only so much 'people watching' she could do, and the commercial part of Alba Cavanich wasn't nearly as interesting as she thought it should be at night.

Most places she'd been to on Gormott had an exciting night life, but after watching the muted streets of Alba Cavanich for a few nights she was about to just blame it on the Ardainians not being night people collectively. Gormotti sure as hell were!

So she was surprised to be patrolling along the rooftops and heard a loud commotion. Directing Dromarch to jump down, the two of them investigated. There were a few guards on the ground by the power plant and immediately she ran over to them, jumping off Dromarch while pulling out his weapons to heal the two.

"Hey, hold on, yea!" she told the guard she was healing, they both had bullet wounds meaning an armed assailant. Looking around she didn't see anyone in the immediate area but something did feel off. Turning back to the man she looked at him seriously, "Hey, what happened? Who attacked you?!"

He described a mechanical girl in a maid outfit, she had attacked a squadron after attacking a facility. It sounded absolutely ridiculous to Nia, not just the outfit, but that there'd be a mechanical girl? Like a Blade? It confused Nia but as soon as the men were on their feet she had them go inform the other guards and to look out for this interloper.

She needed to find Morag.

Which was why she was running around frantically throughout the city looking for her! the first place she checked was the room they were staying in; empty, of course! The next she'd gone to the Bathhouse… only to find a blonde woman seemingly alone. She had seemed oddly fidgety, facing away from Nia, but she didn't have time to interrogate her. The moment she didn't see black hair she had turned around to look elsewhere.

- _Damnit Morag, when I bloody need you, you DISAPPEAR!_ \- the Inquisitor was SUPPOSED to be somewhere she could get to quickly should something like THIS! Happen! Nia was just the Junior Inquisitor, and even that was just in name, she wasn't supposed to be handling actual crises on her own!

This… this wasn't Torigoth… this wasn't that situation.

Feeling uncomfortable and nervous, Nia turned towards the Palace. If there was anywhere else Morag would be that would be it, right?

* * *

Sitting in her study in her rooms in the Palace, Morag was staring at something on her desk.

It was… stupid. During one of their patrols together, before she officially handed over the watch to Nia, Morag had offered to do one more pass with the Gormotti woman, for official purposes.

Who was she kidding, it was the closest thing to a date she'd had in her entire life, walking through the market with Nia. The Gormotti Driver in her roughed up uniform, the Ardainian woman had chuckled at that while Brighid reprimanded her to take care of her outfit better, rode Dromarch and Morag walked calmly nearby with Brighid. Nia had her head on a swivel, still looking around for anything suspicious as it was their job, but Morag had been selfishly more interested in watching the Gormotti woman.

She had noticed Nia kept looking at the art shop, particularly at the bear carvings. When pressed about it she had stuttered she just found the Ardainian Bear Carvings to be cute. Nia blew it off as nothing big, simply walking by as if guilty for even looking.

Morag _may_ have slinked back to the shop before it closed to grab one of them, intent to give it to Nia as a _purely_ appreciative gift for her service thus far. Nothing… nothing more intended by it.

That may have been a few days ago and she _may_ have cowardly hidden the gift in her study to keep Nia from knowing she'd gotten it for her. She wanted it to be a surprise, a true show that… that if nothing else, she did appreciate all Nia had done so far. Weird circumstances of their meeting and working together be damned.

So why was it so difficult for her to just take the stupid thing and give it to the woman? She only meant it as an appreciative gift… n-nothing more! It wasn't like she wanted to give Nia a gift for some ulterior motive, to persuade her to anything, or reveal she may have started to think about the woman a bit more than previously… oh, Architect this was embarrassing!

With her head in her hand Morag sat back, knowing she was in trouble.

"Special Inquisitor Morag!" the communications device on her desk suddenly activated and Morag could see a Palace guard shaking in his proverbial boots saluting her, "I-I don't mean to disturb you Ma'am! But there's someone-ACK!" the device was suddenly yanked away and she could see his black gloves fighting with someone else trying to get it back, "Hey! Give it back!"

"Shut it! You see this pin!" that… oh hell that was Nia's angry voice. Nervously, Morag sat up straight and unconsciously grabbed the statue and put it under her desk while Nia yelled at the lowly gate guard, "I'm the bloody Junior Inquisitor! I'll talk to MY BOSS however the hell I like! You got something to say I'll take your damn name and give it to your superior so SHOVE OFF!"

At the blatant misuse of her station, Morag just facepalmed. What had she done making that woman her assistant? - _Mor Ardain is not ready for you Nia…_ -

Finally it seemed the gate guard squeaked and let Nia do as she pleased, as she held the communication device up to her face, "OI! MORAG! GET THE BLOODY HELL OUT HERE! WE HAVE A SITUATION!"

It was really unnecessary for her to yell, but Morag could see this was serious. Putting on her hat she responded, "I'll be down in a moment, wait there." Before switching it off, not bothering with formality. Nia certainly wasn't.

Standing up she went to leave her study, grabbing her coat and moving swiftly, "Brighid, we're leaving."

The blue flame Blade merely nodded, dropping what she'd been doing and following her lady out, "Of course Lady Morag."

* * *

Once outside, the Inquisitor caught up with her junior at the gate. They moved over the bridge to Alba Cavanich quickly as Nia filled her in.

"Heard some commotion by the power plant, two guards were attacked, healed them up and had them give me a description of their attacker and told them to get the rest in town and be on alert," by the time they were in the square it was obvious the guards had organized, a siren was going off and the search lights were working. Nia looked at Morag seriously, "They said it was a mechanical girl dressed up like a maid."

"That is an unusual description," Morag had Brighid's rapier-whips out as Nia rode Dromarch. Gunfire and howls started going off on the rooftops, "Seems they've found someone."

"I can go have a look," the Gormotti woman pulled up her hood, being serious as this was a military operation now.

"Do it," the Inquisitor gave a quick nod, knowing Dromarch had an advantage with vertical movement, "Help where you can, but keep an eye on the target, lead them towards the bridge outside town," light brown eyes shifted to the Gormotti woman seriously, "We'll corner them there."

There was a funny smirk on Nia's lips, "So this like a reverse of Torigoth? You gonna be the bait this time?" she didn't wait for a response from Morag, enjoying the flustered and probably furious look the woman sent her before jumping up with Dromarch to the rooftops.

A tight look passed Morag's face as she watched Nia go, growling under her breath before heading towards the bridge, "I don't appreciate the comparison, _Junior_ Inquisitor." There may have been a laugh but she doubted it. This wasn't the time for games.

It didn't take long for the Special Inquisitor to make it to the end of the bridge that lead out of Alba Cavanich. She had grabbed several guards on the ground and relayed their orders to post at any exits out of the city. If the enemy set foot on the ground they were to funnel them towards her where she and a few others would detain the interlopers.

As she came upon the bridge a group of Drivers jumped down from the rooftops, heading towards the bridge as well only to halt. Seemingly obviously suspicious, Morag intended to engage them.

"Lady Morag, wait!" Brighid called to her Driver, forcing the Inquisitor to halt and turn to her. A scowl passed the Jewel of the Empire's face, "That boy… it's the Aegis' Driver."

Looking back at the group on the bridge, consisting of a tall blonde woman, a Nopon, a mechanical looking girl and a young boy, Morag frowned, "A mechanical girl _and_ the Aegis Driver?" her grip on her weapons tightened, "What a… fortuitous night." She swore she didn't clinch her teeth, even if her jaw hurt.

That was the boy that had abandoned Nia in Torigoth… the whole reason the Gormotti Flesh-Eater was in the predicament she was now…

He was the reason Nia now worked for her…

Her feelings became conflicted, angry at the boy for abandoning a comrade… but at the same time grateful because it gave her the opportunity to get to know adorable ruffian.

Movement on the rooftops caught her attention and Morag saw Nia riding Dromarch at full speed towards the bridge.

Even from here she could see fury on the Gormotti woman's face.

"Damnit!" this was no time for Morag's own feelings, as she needed to stop Nia before she did something reckless, "Brighid! We must detain them!"

"Of course!" the blue flame Blade had a stern look on her face, clearly understanding the sudden disaster this situation was heading towards.

* * *

" ** _REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEX!_** "

Tora was in the middle of telling the boy Salvager and the others about his father and Lila, the other Artificial Blade they'd been chasing all night, when that unholy shout caught them off guard.

Turning the Aegis group saw someone riding a white tiger, charging at them and shouting with fury in her voice.

Rex's eyes went wide… he remembered that voice, knew that Blade… it was even confirmed when he saw her pulling out his beast rings.

Nia was riding straight for them with fury in her gold eyes. the only one she recognized was Rex, she didn't know who the Nopon was, didn't care about the mechanical girl, and was confused as hell why there was some long haired blonde with Pyra's core crystal… but she knew the boy Salvager and she was furious.

Crouching on Dromarch's back, holding his weapons out, she leaped off him as the white tiger roared a wave of water ether at the group. The Nopon held up a drill shield, supported by the mechanical girl, as the others hide behind it. Nia didn't care, flipping over them and attacking from behind furiously with Dromarch's blades, only for the blonde to block Rex with an ether shield as the boy was still too damn slow to react properly in combat.

Growling she moved to the side, kicking out the mechanical girl from behind while Dromarch tackled the Nopon, grabbing him by the weapon and throwing him to the side as Nia tried again from another angle.

Damn blonde still got in the bloody way.

"Tora! Poppi!" the stupid boy was looking in the wrong direction.

Nia came in with a cross chop as Dromarch attacked from the other side.

"Rex! Now would be a good time to PAY ATTENTION!" the blonde yelled. Her voice was similar to Pyra's but it was more aggressive, the kind fire type Blade Nia remembered wouldn't yell like that.

Nia hit her ether shield again and again, Dromarch swapping in to keep the chain going. Clearly she was a strong Blade, keeping the shield up this long, but the second it was down Nia headbutt her, crouching so Dromarch could pin her, as she went for the Salvager boy.

It seemed **_now_** he decided to fight back, holding up a white sword as she slashed at him with her beast rings.

"N-Nia?! How the-?! What the-?!" it was all he could do to hold off her onslaught. From what he remembered of the Gormotti Driver she _never_ fought like this… so angry, so forcefully.

"Damnit! Get off me you stupid cat!" Dromarch had Mythra pinned down, his large paws, claws extended on her arms as he kept his fangs bared. There was one way Mythra knew she could get out of this… but didn't want to use that power! Not again!

"Mythra!" for a second Rex looked back… and it was in that second Nia hit his hand, knocking the Aegis sword out of his grasp.

Furiously those gold eyes seemed to glow as they burned into the boy, holding one of her beast rings at his neck.

Knowing nothing better to do, Rex held up his hands, "H-hey, c'mon, Nia? What-what are you doing? We're friends ain't we?"

"Friends?" her voice was low, cold…

"Nia!" another voice entered the fray. The Special Inquisitor appeared with a contingent of Ardainian soldiers flanking her, along with Brighid. She had her rapier-whips out at her sides, staring at her subordinate. She hadn't expected it to get this far, hadn't expected Nia to fight so well… it worried her.

Furious gold eyes just glared, her ears lowering in her hood, clearly hearing the Inquisitor but not looking at her, "He says we're _friends_ , Morag…" her voice was scathing as she pushed her weapon closer to the boy's throat, watching him swallow hard.

The Ardainian woman clinched her jaw. She knew Nia must have been angry, _that_ made her angry and she wasn't even really involved, but this wasn't the time or place to be losing it.

Glancing to her side, Morag nodded towards the guards. In unison they raised their rifles.

"Keep them in your sights, but don't fire until I give the order," Morag told them sternly, stepping forward with Brighid behind her, intent to intervene.

The closer they stepped, the more Morag could see Nia's weapon shake.

"Ugh! Would you get _off_ me!" Mythra tried to move again, Dromarch just growled in her face.

Brighid looked at the two Blades, concern knitting her brows, "Lady Morag, that isn't the Aegis from Torigoth…" she noticed the core crystal on the blonde's chest, "Though that is the same core crystal…"

Morag didn't spare the two a glance, keeping her focus on her subordinate. At this distance, she could see the tears forming at the edge of her furious gold eyes. Her grip on Brighid's rapier-whips increased, speaking in a calm tone, "Nia, stand down, we're here to capture and question them-!"

"HE **_LEFT_** ME!" fangs appeared as Nia's lips pulled back in a snarl, " ** _ABANDONED_** me! Left me to die!"

" ** _NIA!_** " Never before had Morag's voice been so loud or so full of command, it momentarily left everyone in the vicinity stunned. "I said **_stand down!_** "

The Gormotti woman seemed to flinch, hurt gold eyes finally leaving the cause of her pain, to the woman standing behind him. The one she had been with since… _because_ this boy left her.

Those light brown eyes… they looked right at her, something about them contradicting the look of the stern officer in front of her. Morag was looking at her in a way she didn't understand and that bore into her more than the Inquisitor's voice or her hatred for the Salvager boy.

Slowly, shakily, Nia pulled her weapon away from Rex's throat, looking down, "Y-yes, Ma'am…"

Once Nia had her weapons down at her side, Morag glanced over to the other two Blades, "Dromarch, would you kindly let that Blade up." It wasn't a request.

The white tiger looked to the Inquisitor, his ears dropping as he glanced from Brighid to his Driver as well, before backing up and sitting down, letting the Blonde stand up but keeping an eye on her.

"Oh Father," Mythra stood with a huff, crossing her arms and glaring at the white tiger, "You're lucky Pyra wouldn't let me just destroy you…"

Blue eyes just glared at the blonde as Dromarch waved his tail the other way. Like his lady, he was in no mood to deal with these two.

"H-hey, Nia…" Rex slowly lowered his hands, only seeming to have eyes for the Gormotti woman standing in front of him and adamantly looking away, "How did you-? I mean, we thought-we were told-!" he took a step closer to her, "I'm so glad you're-!"

Gold eyes rose to glare at him, just as a sword went to his throat from behind.

"Tell me, boy," a quiet, seemingly calm, voice came from the Special Inquisitor. She held one of Brighid's rapier-whips to his throat, knowing if he stumbled any further in his words he'd just continued to say the wrong things and that would agitate her subordinate more, and there was only one thing both she and Nia wanted to know from him at this moment, "Why did you not attempt a rescue in Torigoth?"

Frantic and seemingly not caring that there was a weapon to his throat, the boy turned towards Morag, "What was I supposed to do?!" he waved his hands about, "We were planning on doing something like that, but after getting Poppi all fixed up," he pointed behind him at the Mechanical girl and the Nopon… who appeared to have been trying to sneak around the group only to halt comically when referenced, "We looked around for information on where Nia was being held up and-and…" his arms, his eyes, his whole body seemed to drop.

Still staring down at the boy sternly, Morag lowered her weapon, just so he didn't accidently impale himself, "And what?"

There was a brief light in the corner of the Inquisitor's eye, as the blonde Blade seemed to transform into one with short red hair and a much more demur demeanor. She had both hands over her core crystal, looking very sad, "Nia, I'm so sorry…"

"Pyra?" gold eyes glared at her from the Gormotti woman, looking a bit confused but it didn't stop the hurt, and hate, in her eyes.

"Lady Morag," Brighid called from behind her Driver, "That is the Aegis I fought in Torigoth…"

Light brown eyes looked the red Blade up and down, she did match the description from both Brighid and Nia, so what was with the other one? Glancing back at the boy, she noticed the sword he wielded changed as well, "It would do you well to explain all, boy." Her eyes narrowed, "My men were attacked by a Mechanical girl like the one you're traveling with, and my assistant still holds a grudge for what happened in Torigoth," her hands tightened around her weapons, "It is my job to get to the truth of all this, so start talking…"

"We didn't know she was still alive," it was the red Blade, Pyra, that answered the Special Inquisitor. Her red eyes went from the imposing military woman to the Gormotti Driver, pleading, "Please, understand Nia, we were… we were told you had been executed already, and I…" she lowered her head, saddened and ashamed, "I'm sorry, but I need to get to Elysium, we couldn't get caught there…"

"So you left me…" Nia's voice was low, her face covered by her hood, "Didn't even check… DIDN'T EVEN **_TRY!_** " when she raised her head, her face was full of fury, and she took a step forward intent to-to do _something_ …

Instead there was a strong body in front of her, an arm around her chest and shoulder, holding her back. A strong voice from above, whispered lowly, just for her, "Nia…"

It brought her gold eyes up, away from those that betrayed her, to the face of the one person that so far hadn't…

That stern face and those piercing light brown eyes…

It brought tears to Nia's eyes. She didn't want Morag looking at her like that, didn't want her to see all this… so why was she looking? Why didn't she turn away?

She couldn't handle it, had to look away, had to **_get_** away… but when she made to move, Morag's grip on her arm just held her in place. Nia just frowned, her ears lowering, "Let go…"

There was a long moment where Morag just looked at the woman before her hand released and she turned towards the Aegis Driver, "Leave, your role is done here."

Nia's eyes snapped up to Morag, catching on that stern side face with half her face covered either be collar of her jacket or the visor of her hat. A frown pulled at her lips as she looked down. The Inquisitor was right, she was only supposed to funnel them to Morag… she didn't actually _need_ her here, "Right, Ma'am…" with stiff angry steps she pushed forward, towards the city.

"Wait, Nia-!" Rex tried to reach out to her, to get her to stop, to talk to them as she passed him by.

The Gormotti Driver just swiped at his hand, cutting it with her claws, giving a glaring look and continued forward.

Morag watched her leave, smirking momentarily when the guards tried to stop her and Nia yelled at them who she was, terrifying the lower ranks. She would definitely need to talk to Nia about her decorum at some point, but for now she could forgive it.

There was movement to the side and Morag barely had to look, "Dromarch, would detain those two before you leave."

The big white tiger just looked behind him, causing the mechanical girl and Nopon to freeze in place. His light blue eyes narrowed as he casually walked towards them, "Not at all, Lady Morag." He walked behind the two, corralling them towards the main group, so Morag and Brighid had the four of them locked between her and the remaining Ardainian guards.

Poppi was holding Tora while he had her shield in some manner of defense, the two very confused by the situation, "Big kitty Blade take one more step and Tora unleash super ultimate attack!"

Dromarch just rolled his eyes, they backed away with each step he took, "Oh, I'm sure…"

Pyra held her hand out to Poppi and pulled the child looking Artificial Blade to her once they were close enough. Looking at Rex, who was also terrified and confused, she scowled back towards Brighid and her Driver, "So what now?"

The Special Inquisitor looked at the redhead, then to the unusual emerald core crystal in her chest. With a sigh she put away Brighid's weapons, standing at parade rest and looking upon the odd group in front of her, "For now, we will detain and question you," she looked towards the mechanical girl, "My men said they were attacked along with one of our facilities by a mechanical girl, though you don't seem to match the description fully…"

"That was Lila! Not Poppi!" Tora fumed in his Artificial Blade's arms, waving his ear-wing fists at the scary woman.

"Yea!" Rex seemed to pipe in, "We were chasing her, or trying to, but your goons kept getting in the way and we lost her… and…" he deflated, reminded of what just happened.

Light brown eyes stared at the boy, "I was under the impression the Aegis and its Driver were formidable opponents," annoyed she crossed her arms, "Seeing as my subordinate could disarm you both so quickly, I find it hard to believe any of you could have been a challenge for my men let alone attack our facility…"

Suddenly Pyra transformed into her blonde version again, Mythra taking a step forward and looking clearly offended by the insinuation, "For **_your_** information, I could have shot that Gormotti girl at any time, vaporized her Blade if I wanted to," she nudged her chin towards Dromarch who merely looked at her flatly, "It was only because of these two I didn't!"

Morag stared at the aggressive woman flatly. If this was the 'true' form of the Aegis and that other form and the boy were the 'two' she was talking about holding her back… a frown formed on the Inquisitor's face, she didn't like this situation one bit.

"I was… I was surprised… seeing her again," Rex's depressed voice spoke up, his head still down trying to process all this. He looked up at the Inquisitor, not sure what to think as this was that Blade Brighid's Driver, and the last time they'd seen her she attacked them! "It just doesn't make any sense! How is she still alive and why is she working with you lot? She didn't seem to get on with the Empire last we'd seen her?!"

The Ardainian woman just stared at the boy, not sure what to say. This situation was strange in many senses.

"Pardon, Inquisitor Morag?" an odd voice caught all their attention causing the group to look to the side of the bridge. There stood a Nopon in an overcoat with a snazzy hat and side swooped hair, "Niranira witnessed the entire event from beginning to end, these are not the criminals you are looking for…"

"You're from the Argentum Trade Guild's Intelligence division," light brown eyes narrowed. For Nopon that was just a fancy way of saying 'spy'.

"Yes, Niranira has been 'auditing' Argentum Trade guild and followed these people to Mor Ardain," Niranira waddled closer to the group, flapping his ear-wings as he spoke.

Morag's eyes grew narrower. Auditing for such Nopon meant internal affairs, he was spying on his own trade guild. It didn't rule out he couldn't be here for some 'other' reason but did clear up some issue. She crossed her arms watching the Nopon, "Please, tell me everything you know," she turned to the Salvager boy and his group, "That includes you four, I want to hear everything before I make my final decision."

Rex just waved his hands in front of him, "Th-that's fine! We got nothing to hide! I swear we been telling the truth the whole time!"

The Inquisitor just stared. She'd listen to them, hear their side of the story and determine a course of action from here on out…

And then… then maybe she could figure out what to say to Nia.


	11. About last night

Not knowing anywhere else to go, Nia returned to her room at the Inn.

She paced back and forth between the beds, across the room, nothing she did seem to calm her down. Every time she sat down she'd get fidgety and start pacing again.

Her ears were back, her lips in a snarl, arms crossed…

- _Why_ \- it was the one thing running through her head. - _Why'd they have to show up?! Why'd they have to come here?!_ \- she knew they would, they talked about, hell it was part of the reason Morag even kept her around was to be bait for Torna _AND_ the Aegis Driver. She _knew_ this was going to happen eventually from the start, so _WHY?!_

Swiftly turning around she wanted to hit something but instead just kept pacing, hands now at her sides in tight fists.

 _"We didn't know she was still alive … Please, understand Nia, we were… we were told you had been executed already, and I… I'm sorry…"_

What kind of excuse was that?! They didn't _KNOW_? Did they even check for her?! CLEARLY NOT!

Nia growled, turning again, teeth clinched painfully tight. - _Of course they didn't check… I'm not as important as the bloody Aegis and her stupid search for some goddamn fairy tale!_ \- her hands cracked with how hard she was holding them.

It just wasn't fair! It wasn't fair any of this! She had thought she was _fine!_ Thought she could deal with this… had gotten over it…

Had started to… she wasn't sure, 'like'? where she was?

With Morag… Brighid… hell even the bloody Empire had all been… it'd all been… so different from what she was used to…

But…

But the bloody damn second she was on that roof and she saw Rex… saw him fighting with someone… someone _else_ that wasn't Pyra? It was like…

Everything just froze and that pain came back again.

That loss… that doubt… her confinement those first few days _waiting_ … dreading, hoping for no reason that he'd… that **_someone_** she knew would just… come through that door and…

But it never came… Morag came through that door, the face of the Empire, a woman she didn't know and…

It just welled up inside her and she lashed out at the boy, and that new Blade… it wasn't until she saw Pyra again, somehow transformed from the blonde one to the familiar red head, that she just…

And that apology? Pyra blamed herself for Nia being abandoned? Like she was the one that decided it?

- _Of course she did… she's the one that's got somewhere to **be** , Rex is too daft to do anything else…_\- it still pissed her off, still hurt, still annoyed her beyond all reason that she could just be discarded, thrown away so easily after… after everything she did for them against Torna.

Finally sitting on one of the beds, Nia put her head in her hands and just cried. She didn't know what else to do at this point, all these feelings, all these emotions… everything just hurt and she felt like she was falling apart.

That was the sight Morag walked in on, as she quietly closed the door behind her. She didn't know how long Nia had been like this but her conversation with the Aegis Driver and his group along with the Argentum spy had been longer then she'd planned… then she'd stopped by her room back at the Palace to get something…

Clearly she'd left her alone too long.

Nervously, the Ardainian woman dared to step into the room. At first hesitating in front of the Gormotti woman then shook her head, deciding this was not a situation to be a coward in… even if it scared her more than facing a giant tyrant level monster.

"N-Nia?" gently she sat down next to the woman, pulling out the stupid statue she'd gone and grabbed, "I… I had intended to give this to you, a-as a gift of appreciation for your service, but… well," nervously she held it out in front of the Gormotti woman, "Please… stop crying…"

Her ears twitched at the voice. Lowering her hands enough to see, Nia spotted an Ardainian Bear Carving in front of her. With a sniffle, it actually brought a small smile to her lips, even if her hands covered it, "W-what? How did you…?"

Morag swallowed hard when those red rimmed gold eyes looked at her, "I… you were interested in them, when we patrolled, said they were cute?" her voice hitched a bit at the end, suddenly unsure of any of this or overly aware that this was probably extremely inappropriate considering what just happened and…

Making a sound caught between a choking sob and a laugh, Nia grabbed the thing from Morag's hand, a sad smile on her face as she rubbed her fingers along the carving, "Probably the only bits of woodwork you Ardainians can get right, and its something so stupidly cute…"

It made Morag smile, realizing at the very least she liked the gift.

Nia seemed to sniffle, her smile faltering as her eyes began to water again.

It broke the Ardainian woman's heart to see that, "Nia… about what just happened, I-!"

Whatever Morag was going to say was cut short as the Gormotti woman whipped around and latched onto the Inquisitor's chest, burying her face and crying her eyes out.

It made Morag just feel that much worse and helpless. Nervously, unsure if this was right, or appropriate, or five million other things, she raised her hands, wrapping her arms around Nia and just held her. When she was younger and Niall wanted to cry about something someone said about him or what he'd done, he could never do it in public, but she had always been there in private to hold him. He was her little brother, and she cared about him and it worked for him. Nia had become someone she cared about as well, so this wasn't wrong, right?

Clawed hands raised, holding on tightly to the Ardainian woman's back, as she rubbed her tearstained face in the woman's chest, squeaking out, "They left me…"

Raising her hand, Morag pushed back the hood and pet Nia's ears, holding her closer and stamping out her own insecurities. Nia needed this, needed _someone_ to just… **_be_** there for her right now. It didn't matter what she said, how much it hurt or made her question her own decisions, that wasn't the point right now.

She just needed **_someone_** right now.

"First my sister, then my Da…" she cried into Morag's chest, taking fistfuls of that pristine uniform and messing it up, "Then everyone else that got even a hint of what I was… then Jin… and Torna… and bloody _Rex_ …" pushing back enough to look at Morag, look her right in the eyes, she reached up, gripping the woman's collar tightly she asked in a trembling voice the one question that seemed to plague her entire life.

"Why… why does **_everyone_** leave me?"

Light brown eyes stared into those hurt red rimmed gold ones. Morag's hands clinched and she swallowed hard. She knew that look… had seen it so much in the mirror when she was younger…

First her mother, then her father, then the Brighid that had served him… that Aegaeon and her uncle… to the point that all that was left was her and Niall… and she couldn't let him see that.

But now it was facing her again, that same look in the eyes of someone she'd grown to care about…

"Nia…" Morag's own voice trembled, could feel as tears welled up at the edges of her eyes, "I'm sorry… for… everything… everything you've had to go through." Clinching her teeth, swallowing her own fear, Morag gave her a serious look, "But I promise… I won't leave you, with everything I have I will protect you and stay by your side as long as you want me there, so please…" a small, fragile smile picked up on her pale face as one tear finally fell. Reaching up with gloved hands, she wiped away those tearstains on Nia's face, "Don't cry, Nia."

Gold eyes just stared. Nia felt her whole body shiver, tremble at the contact of Morag's hands on her cheeks, and further something else as she heard her words.

Promise. Protect. Please.

These were words she'd heard time and again from this woman, that from anyone else she no longer believed but looking at Morag, seeing into her eyes and _feeling_ her words…

She believed her. She honestly believed the Imperial Inquisitor of Mor Ardain, a person she should have hated for so many reasons, more than anyone else in her entire life.

A person who had trusted her with a promise. A person who defended her with her very life. A person who had gone to great lengths to teach her, or at least try to, various things to play up a façade that over time became truer than the original intention. A person that trusted her to hold her back, protect the life of someone she cared about, and was willing to show her humanity… to _her_.

A person that knew what she was and didn't look away, simply asked for that same trust in return…

A person, Nia was starting to realize, that might actually care about her the same way she did…

Morag was saying something else, something that didn't matter, and was quickly erased as suddenly Nia reached up, grabbed the sides of her face and pulled her in for a kiss.

To say Morag was stunned was an understatement as her eyes were wide, her whole body froze up and face turned a painfully burning red.

When Nia pulled back, that was the first thing she saw, and it scared her, "I-I… er, I don't… I don't know why I did that… I'm sor-!" she squeaked when the Inquisitor placed a finger over her mouth to silence her.

Taking a deep, _calming_ , breath and letting it out, Morag faced Nia again. Her face was still red, her eyes were dilated, and her pulse was running rampant… Morag was almost positive all that and more reflected on her face.

She just… she just needed to know one thing, "Did you mean that?" when Nia's ears dropped and she immediately nodded, a small smile pick up on Morag's lips as she removed her finger, "Then don't apologize…"

"Morag?" was as far as Nia got before the Inquisitor returned the gesture, several fold, taking her lips in hers passionately and without restraint.

After the initial shock, Nia could only chuckle against the burning woman's lips. This was so strange, so new and… and she was perfectly okay with it.

When Morag finally pulled away, to breathe, a small pouting frown tugged at her lips, "You're laughing…"

Nia had to pulled up a hand to cover up her snort, really trying not to, as she pulled back just a bit, "This is just… so unexpected _Special Inquisitor_ Morag…" another snicker, "You're not normally so… _hotheaded_ …"

The small pout increased, as Morag leaned her forehead on Nia's, trying to calm down just a little bit, "I thought…" she looked down, her voice lowering, "I thought with _them_ in town… that you'd… you'd…"

"That I'd leave you?" Nia spoke gently, raising her hand to brush through one of Morag's long bangs and pet along the side of her face. - _So I wasn't the only one afraid_ …- she almost felt bad, worrying the Ardainian woman like that, but it made her smile, as she shook her head, "Never even crossed my mind, yea…"

Morag embraced her, pulling Nia close just because she could. Nia… this strange Gormotti Flesh-Eater had become so important to her in such a short time, she hadn't wanted to consider what it meant. She knew she cared about her, knew Nia probably, at least a little, cared about her enough since she saved her life… but somewhere along the way it had become more than that.

She trusted her, relied on her, felt comfortable around her and was even willing to be vulnerable near her. That was something Morag wouldn't even dare around her brother, she always had to be strong for him, be his shield. But with Nia? Nia protected her weaknesses, guarded her back and kept her alive in more ways then just combat. She kept her steady, focused, challenged her opinions and brought a smile to her face.

She… somewhere along the way, from some Torna ruffian she was interrogating to disgruntled bait, an unruly sidekick, and now a competent junior officer of the Ardainian military she could rely on… Morag was afraid to admit it, even to herself, but she had fallen in love with this strange woman, as unusual and impossible as it seemed.

So when the idea that, with her old 'friends' here, with them potentially working with them in the future, that Nia would… leave her for them. It had terrified Morag in a way she'd never been before.

But she hadn't wanted to push it, didn't want to address it, and certainly didn't want to force anything…

It was like the stupid bomb collar all over again.

All this bluster and bravado for show… when really, it wasn't even something to worry about.

Pulling back and glancing down, Morag saw that jeweled collar still there, just underneath the Gormotti woman's hood. Without even thinking she raised her hand and just ran her finger over the ether crystals.

"You still wear it?" a funny smirk rose on the Inquisitor's lips.

A bright blush rose on Nia's cheeks as she quickly looked away, "It… its stupid, yea…" her own hand rose, rest right under Morag's so they could feel each other touching it. Gold eyes glanced towards those serious light brown ones, seeing she was waiting for her to finish. It made the blush on Nia's cheeks grow darker, and a similar smirk to rise, "C-can't seem to get it off… kinda stuck I think… reminds me of the one who gave it to me, ey…"

The smirk on Morag's lips became somewhat gentle, as she grabbed Nia's hand, holding it in her own, "So I'm just something pretty you're stuck with?"

Nia nudged her, shaking her head, "Course you'd only get that out of it," with a snort she rolled her eyes, only slyly looking back when Morag squeezed her hand, "More like… something I got stuck with, thinking I was gonna hurt me, threaten my life and all," with her other hand she reached up, fiddling with the collar as she scooted closer to the Ardainian woman, "When… in reality, was completely harmless, just a safety net, something to protect _me_ from all that other stuff…" she rested her head on the crook of Morag's shoulder, closing her eyes, wanting to just be near the woman now, "And now… now means more to me then I ever realized," she chuckled, "Even if its still a bit fiery with the chance to explode given the right circumstances."

Morag just shook her head, "You're terrible with analogies," but she turned back, kissing the top of Nia's head, and leaning on her just as comfortably.

"So, what now?" nervously the Gormotti woman asked, squeezing Morag's hand.

The Ardainian woman was silent for a long time, weighing what she had to say. "I spoke with Rex and his group," she felt those Gormotti ears flatten, Nia's whole body tense, "They were chasing the mechanical girl that attacked our people," she squeezed that clawed hand, "The Nopon engineer, Tora, explained that that thing was an Artificial Blade prototype, something that could only be created by his father, who as far as he knew died some time ago…" there was a deep sigh from the Inquisitor, "it is inferred he is being held captive now for unknown reasons, but what concerns me is this 'Artificial Blade', if he could make one…"

"Then they could make more…" Nia finished for her sadly. A frown covered her face and she could feel Morag nod. She knew the woman was hesitating, holding something back… for _her_ sake, "You're going to go help them aren't you?"

Letting go of her hand, Morag reached around, pulling Nia closer to her, almost in her lap, and held her, "I'm sorry… it is my duty, I can't let something like this happen, especially in Mor Ardain, and I don't want to force you to come so…"

"So what?" Nia pushed up, frown on her face she stared Morag in the eyes, "So don't come? Is that what you're saying? Thinking you can just leave me back here where its safe after all that you just told me, ey!"

Light brown eyes looked away, at least Morag had the decency to look sheepish, "I didn't intend for all that before," she chanced a glance back at Nia, embarrassed by this odd predicament, "But… no, I wasn't going to force you to come, to have to work with _them_ if you didn't want to or…"

"Couldn't keep my cool? That it?" gold eyes narrowed.

Now it was Morag's turn to pout, narrowing her own eyes back to her subordinate, "It was a concern… but if you're up for it-!"

"Hell yea I'm up for it!" suddenly Nia pushed the Inquisitor over, leaning over her on the bed and glaring at her with an odd intensity, "There's no bloody way I'm leaving you alone with that lot! Not when I know **_you_** will probably run off and do something stupid! Reckless! And so ridiculously _hotheaded_ without me there to either yell at you or keep you together!" she leaned in close, supposedly threateningly as her grip on Morag's shoulders tightened, "So no! I'm not bloody well letting you off on your own! Where you go, I go! That was the deal!"

Light brown eyes just blinked. Then blinked again. And after a second a funny chuckle escaped Morag's lips as they came up with a smirk, raising one of her hands to form a salute despite the awkward position she was in, "As you command, Ma'am."

When the combination of images Nia was seeing, along with the gesture and words Morag spoke, sank into her brain, her face went red and her ears went back completely embarrassed.

Taking advantage of the situation, Morag just leaned up, kissed Nia and pushed her over. Now the Gormotti woman was the one lying flat on her back and Morag was comfortably watching her try to process what just happened.

"What…" one of those cream colored grey ears twitched, "What just happened?"

"I think you just tried to challenge my authority and sincerity, Junior Inquisitor Nia." There was a devilish smirk on the Ardainian woman's face as she leaned over the smaller woman, "But it seems you've still got a few years until you're a true challenge for me…"

That smug smile, that cocky look… Nia couldn't help but snort, shaking her head, "Shut it, hothead."

Morag just smiled. She was here for Nia and it seemed Nia refused to let her go anywhere without her.

Despite all that happened, this turned out to be a good day.

* * *

It took another day and a half but they finally got the information needed. There was some old abandoned factory that was being used to manufacture Artificial Blades. Rex and his team had gone ahead and should already be inspecting the place.

That left the Special Inquisitor, her assistant and their Blades to follow behind.

Morag had everything ready, Brighid's weapons at her hips, their intel on the factory memorized and all of equipment ready.

She took one last look in the mirror, uniform inspection ready and up to the challenge of battle.

"You're smiling," Brighid commented from door, the elegant Jewel of the Empire simply waiting for the Flamebringer to begin their mission.

"Am I?" Morag hadn't noticed. Turning away from the mirror she placed her hat on her head, adjusting her gloves, and walked towards the door.

The keen eyed Blade just gave her Driver a knowing look, not saying anymore on the subject.

They opened the door to leave, immediately greeted by a Gormotti woman in an Ardainian uniform. Her hood up and her salute perfect.

"Inquisitor Morag, Junior Inquisitor Nia, ready and waiting to start the mission." It seemed Nia was up early, almost eager to get to work.

"At ease," it brought a smirk to Morag's lips, if she left Nia like that any longer the Gormotti woman might burst holding back the smirk the Inquisitor knew was dying to bloom on her face.

The second that arm dropped, a vicious grin spread, "So, we going?" Nia gestured with her thumb, pointing down the hall but clearly meaning to the factory.

That smug smirk picked at Morag's lips again, as she turned heel and started walking, "For a second I almost thought I had a professional assistant…"

Brighid chuckled behind her hand, following her Driver, "Must be the uniform, I think she finally got it properly washed."

"Ey! Shut it!" Nia griped, jumping on Dromarch and having him follow along, "I'll have you lot know I took extra special care to make this look nice this morning, so you best appreciate this effort!"

"My poor tail is forever ruined," the white tiger sulked as he came up to next to the other Blade, "She used it to polish her armor…"

"There, there," feeling sympathetic, Brighid scratched behind Dromarch's ear, "I'm sure it will look better in no time…"

"Shut it!" Nia growled between the two, "I did more than polish the bloody armor!"

That smirk just wouldn't leave the Special Inquisitor's lips as she listened to the antics of her team. As strange as it was, as unusual as it was to form, she was glad to have it.

Her fiery Blade, Nia's loyal and steadfast one, and of course the oddest of all, Nia herself.

Gormotti Driver, water Blade, and overall Flesh-Eater ruffian that had somehow stolen her heart and miraculously returned her feelings.

Whatever today may bring, whatever challenges they would face, Morag could see them being able to overcome them together. Be it this mission at the factory today or any further dealings with the Aegis and her Driver, they could handle it.

It was Morag's duty to protect the Emperor, to be the face of Mor Ardain in any political conflicts, but it was Nia that kept her together, patched her up, and saw who she was beyond that. It was her choice that picked Nia to guard her back.

When she glanced back, that little smirk not leaving her lips, she caught those gold eyes.

There was a small blush and a sweet smile from the Gormotti woman waiting for her.

Come hell or the end of the world, Morag would protect that sweet smile.

* * *

 **A/N:** welp that's it!

from here on out i figured it'd go back to the main game, some things would be altered... but i didn't want to rewrite the whole game, and again this was SUPPOSED to be short XD

love to hear what you guys think, otherwise thanks for reading! :D

Till next -salute-waves- Sayounara, Mina!

-Ikasury


End file.
